Gem Girls
by Jon Roy Smits
Summary: After a frustrating day of helping Rarity find gems, Spike decides to give up on love all together, but things don't work out the way the young dragon expected.
1. Chapter 1

Gem Girls

Chapter 1

Spike sighed as he made his way home. He had just spent one of the few days off that Twilight gave him helping Rarity dig up gems. After a long day of back breaking labor, all his trouble had earned was a compliment and a couple of measly gems. He looked at the bag of gems in his hands with disappointment. Spike was hoping for something more as he worked his butt off to uncover the gems Rarity needed. This wasn't the first time either. He had been working extra hard lately in order to impress the unicorn and found all his efforts were met with no meaningful progress towards making Rarity see him as anything more than a friend.

"I should just face facts. Rarity's just not interested in me. I could work until my entire body was sore and it'd be all for nothing." Spike said kicking the ground as walked.

"You're such a gentleman, Spike." He said mockingly. Those were the words she sent Spike home with that day. It was what she always said when Spike did something nice for her. He remembered being so happy when she said those words a long time ago. Now they just reminded him that he was no closer to Rarity when he first came to Ponyville. He looked up and spotted a small rock on the ground. He walked quickly up to the rock and unloaded his frustration by giving a good kick sending his target flying into the air. He smiled as he watched the rock sail through the sky. His pride quickly dissipated as he realized his rock was headed straight for the back of some innocent pony's head.

"Watch out!" he cried in vain, but it was too late as the rock hit her in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Apple Bloom shouted. She turned around angrily and saw Spike running up to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Apple Bloom. I didn't mean to hit anyone." Spike said apologetically, but the earth pony wasn't about to let him off that easy.

"Well you did! Why in the hay are you throwing rocks for anyway?" Apple Bloom said angrily.

Spike looked around for something to appease the angry pony in front of him. He looked at his hand and realized he could probably give her one of his gems. He hurriedly reached into the bag and pulled out a brilliant amber gem.

"Here take this as an apology." He said handing it to Apple Bloom who was entranced by the gem's beauty.

"I can't take that, Spike. It's too much." Apple Bloom said pushing the gem away.

" Please, I insist. Take it. Besides it looks like it was made for you." Spike said trying to convince her to take it.

"What do you mean?" Apple Bloom asked curiously.

"It kind of matches your eyes." Spike said. He was internally gagging at how cheesy the line was, but it seemed to work as Apple Bloom took the gem from the dragon and smiled.

"I don't know what to say, Spike." She said blushing as she held the gem in her hooves. Spike didn't notice this as he decided now was an excellent time to make his escape.

"Don't mention it." Spike said nonchalantly as he continued on his way. He wiped his brow as he made his way back to the library. He hated to admit it but Rarity's gems saved from what could have been a complete disaster. He had walked for awhile when he decided to see how many he had left. He looked inside the bag and realized that there were only two gems left. He looked up from his task to find himself on a collision course with another pony. Spike walked straight into the pony knocking her to the ground as he managed to catch himself.

"Hey, watch where you going!" Scootaloo said scolding the dragon for his carelessness.

"Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going. Here I'll help you up." Spike offered his hand helping the orange pegasus off the ground. He noticed an old white headband resting on the ground next to her.

"Oh no! Where is it?" Scootaloo said searching frantically.

"You mean this thing?" Spike said. As he picked up the headband, Scootaloo swiped it out of his hand cradling it like it was a baby.

"Don't touch it! You already ruined it by getting it dirty." Scootaloo shouted at Spike.

"It's not that big of a deal. It's just a headband. You can wash it when you get home." Spike said not understanding her outburst.

"It is a big deal! Rainbow Dash gave it to me. I wanted to preserve it just the way she gave it to me. It's really special to me and you ruined it!" She shouted even louder causing other ponies to look at the developing scene. Spike couldn't believe his luck today. Everything seemed to be going wrong for the little dragon.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about your headband, ok? Here take this." Spike said grabbing a gem out of the bag. It was a shining purple gem that seem to glow in the setting sun.

"Spike, it's so cool. Are you sure you want to give it to me?" She asked in awe of the precious stone.

"I couldn't think of giving it to anypony else. Take it as an apology for ruining your headband. Ok?" Spike said hoping she'd accept the gift without trouble.

"Oh Spike, I'll treasure it forever." She said taking the gem from Spike holding it to her chest.

"That's great so I guess I'll see you later." Spike said making his way home. He only had one gem left and he wasn't going to lose it because he bumped into the wrong pony.

Spike was almost home just a few more steps and he could enjoy his one gem and put this awful day behind him. Just as he was reaching for the door he heard a soft whimpering noise coming from somewhere around the library. He tried to ignore it. He knew nothing good could come of checking on this mystery noise and he didn't need anymore negativity today. Spike reached for the door handle but couldn't bring himself to leave the noise alone as he turned around to check on the source of the disturbance.

He walked away from the door a little further down the street to find a little white unicorn sitting on a bench crying softly to herself.

"Sweetie Belle? What's wrong?" Spike asked reluctantly.

"I dropped my special one of a kind box of chocolate that Rarity gave me. I was really looking forward to eating them" She said wiping her eyes.

"I bet they meant a lot to you and there's no way you'll get over it if we talk to you about it." Spike said flatly. He knew what he had to do to make this right. He didn't want to do it, but he reached into his bag and pulled out his last gem. It was a gleaming green jewel. Spike looked at it and realized that it was the last reward he had from what was absolutely terrible day. He didn't want to give it away, but he couldn't sleep if he just left without trying to cheer up Sweetie Belle.

"Oooh, it's so pretty." Sweetie Belle said hypnotized by the gem. Spike sighed.

"Do you want it?" Spike said already knowing the answer.

"You mean I can have this beautiful gem?" Sweetie Belle asked innocently.

"That's what I said." Spike said pushing the gem on Sweetie Belle.

"Wow! Spike, you've made me the happiest girl in the world." She said bouncing up and down.

"Yeah, I'm really tired so I'm going to go home. Bye." Spike said yawning as he made his way home clutching an empty bag.

He walked into the library and threw the empty bag on the table as he walked past Twilight. She looked up from her studies to see the young dragon walking up the stairs.

"Hey, Spike. How was your day with Rarity?" Twilight said cheerfully.

"I actually learned something very important, Twilight." Spike said holding his chest out.

"What's that?" Twilight said eager to hear what her assistant had to say.

"Love is for chumps." Spike said sitting on the steps and crossing his arms.

"I take it things with Rarity didn't go well." Twilight said.

"You were right all along, Twi. I've been wasting my time going after Rarity. All that time wasted chasing after something I could never have." Spike said looking down.

"Just because things didn't work out with Rarity doesn't mean you should give up on love. There maybe someone out there for you right under your nose." Twilight said trying to cheer Spike up.

"Yeah, I guess." Spike said unenthusiastically as he got up and walked to his basket.

"You'll see, Spike. I am absolut/ely positive there's a girl out there just waiting for a guy like you." She shouted up the staircase.

"Whatever. I'm done with love. It's nothing but trouble." Spike said under his breath as he crawled into his basket and fell asleep. The young dragon tried to purge his mind of the white unicorn who had once captured his heart as he slept that night.

Spike managed to pull himself out of bed the next morning. He was determined to move on with his life as he made his way downstairs to start breakfast. Twilight didn't wake up before him so that meant she had pulled another all night study session which meant he had to prepare breakfast for the both of them. Spike was starting to prepare breakfast when he heard someone knocking at the door.

Spike put on a few pieces of toast before he ran to the door. It was probably Applejack making her weekly delivery of apples to the library. The knocking grew a little impatient as Spike walked to the door and reached the handle.

"Geez, I'm coming already." Spike said opening the door getting a hoof to the nose for his trouble.

"I'm sorry, Spike. Are you okay?" Apple Bloom said trying to alleviate the situation.

"Besides the fact you knocked on my face, I'm fine." Spike said holding his nose.

"Sit down and I'll take a look at it." Apple Bloom said following Spike inside the library. The dragon sat down at the kitchen table. He noticed that the filly was carrying saddlebags full of apples on her back. She laid them on the table and proceeded to sit across from Spike moving in close to get a good look at his nose.

"Is Applejack sick or something?" Spike asked holding his head up high.

"No, I just thought I'd bring the apples for once." Apple Bloom said closely examining Spike's nose for any damage. She couldn't help but blush as his face was inches away from hers.

"That's weird. Isn't kind of early for you to be up? Applejack says you're usually sleep around this time." Spike said as Apple Bloom seem to take her time looking at his face.

"I just felt like coming here is all." Apple Bloom said nervously.

"So how is it?" Spike asked.

"How's what?" She asked blanking out for a moment.

"My nose. You hit it, remember?" Spike said puzzled by her odd behavior.

"Oh, yeah, it looks okay." Apple Bloom said.

"You don't have to keep looking at my face like that." Spike said starting to feel a little nervous.

"I-I'm sorry. I guess I got carried away." Apple Bloom said awkwardly.

"You got carried away looking at my face." Spike said making Apple Bloom turning completely red.

"Th-That's not what I-" Apple Bloom was interrupted by Spike who seemed to be sniffing the air.

"Do you smell something burning?" Spike asked. He suddenly remembered that the toast had been on way too long. He hopped out of the chair to check on the toast. "Completely burnt and there's no more bread. That's just great." Spike said as he carefully placed the ruined bread in the trash.

"Can't you just cook something else?" Apple Bloom asked.

"We don't have anymore food. I was going to get groceries after breakfast but it doesn't look like that'll happen. Twilight told to me to make groceries earlier and now she's going to blame me for this mess." Spike said sitting back at the table and resting his head on the hard wood surface.

"I might be able to whip something up." Apple Bloom said volunteering her services.

"Go ahead, but we don't have much of anything." Spike said warning her.

"Nonsense! As long as you got apples, you always got a meal. That's what Applejack says anyway. Show me what you got left. I'll show you how the Apple family makes breakfast." The filly said as the two started to cook.

Moments later

Twilight was aroused from her slumber as the smell of fresh baked apples made its way through the library. She walked downstairs anxious to find the source of the delicious treats. She stopped as she heard Spike talking animatedly downstairs. She quietly crept downstairs to find Applebloom and Spike sitting at the kitchen table in front of a loaf of warm apple bread. They seemed to be engaged in playful conversation.

"I thought you said you knew how to cook." Spike said. Despite Apple Bloom's confident attitude, it was clear that she wasn't as experienced in the kitchen as she made herself out to be.

"Quit complaining. It came out alright." Apple Bloom said pointing to the fresh baked pastry.

"If it weren't for me, you would have burned the library down. You had the oven up way too high." Spike pointed out as he cut a warm slice of bread and placed it on Apple Bloom's plate.

"I just thought it would cook faster with a little more heat." Apple Bloom explained before she started to eat.

"You don't cook that often, do you?" Spike guessed as he cut a slice for himself.

"I cooked a few times with Applejack and Pinkie Pie, but I always seemed to mess it up." Apple Bloom said laughing.

"You could have warned me before we started cooking." Spike said as the two laughed. As the laughter faded, Apple Bloom decided to take advantage of the cheery atmosphere.

"Hey, Spike. I was wondering if you're not busy. Would you want to hang out later?" She asked quietly looking down at what was left of her bread.

"Sure, I finish helping Twilight later this afternoon. I guess I could hang out with you around then." Spike said nonchalantly.

"That's great! I'll stop by after school, ok?" Apple Bloom said excitedly.

"Ok, I'll see you later," Spike said as Apple Bloom left the library.

"Bye, Spike." Apple Bloom said. As she finished her bread and prepared to leave, she gave the dragon a quick hug and made her way to school.

Twilight, who had been spying for sometime, finally decided to reveal herself as she entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. She couldn't help but smile at her assistant.

"Hey, Twilight. What are you so happy about?" Spike asked as he noticed the weird smile on Twilight's face.

"Because one of my friends is going on a date." Twilight said as she took a slice of apple bread.

"Really? Who?" Spike asked.

"Oh come on, Spike. You don't have to hide it from me. I saw everything so just admit it." She said playfully. Spike just looked more confused.

"What are you talking about, Twilight?" Spike asked. Twilight's expression changed from happy to annoyed then back to happy.

"I get it now. You're too embarrassed to admit I was right about love and now you're pretending you don't have a date with Apple Bloom. Honestly, you don't have to be so stubborn about this whole love thing?" Twilight said only to find Spike more confused than ever.

"I don't have a date with Apple Bloom. We're just hanging out later as friends." Spike said.

"Really, Spike. Its so obvious that there's something between you two." Twilight said hoping Spike would stop this charade. Spike looked at Twilight like she was crazy.

"Twilight, are you feeling okay? I think you might be a bit feverish. There's nothing between me and Apple Bloom." Spike laughed at the thought. Twilight's smile dropped as she realized Spike honestly didn't know that he agreed to go on a date with Apple Bloom.

"Spike, you know that Apple Bloom was asking you out, right?" Twilight asked seriously.

"She asked me if I wanted to hang out. It's totally different from a date, Twilight." Spike said waving the whole thing away.

"And what if she thinks it's a date?" Twilight asked completely focused on Spike.

"That's impossible, Twilight. There's nothing between me and Apple Bloom. We're just friends." Spike said.

"Spike, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I think you just agreed to go on a date with Apple Bloom." Twilight said without a hint of humor in her voice.

"Twilight, you're making a big deal out of nothing. It's not a date." Spike said becoming slightly annoyed with her constant pushing of this dating nonsense. He had put all that stuff behind him and the fact that she was bringing it up again didn't sit right with him.

"Listen to me, Spike. Have you done or said anything that might make Apple Bloom think you might be interested in her?" Twilight asked. She had to get Spike to realize that Apple Bloom might have romantic feelings for him. It was obvious to her that Spike didn't see the signs that Apple Bloom had a crush on him. She had to get Spike to see that or else he might end up hurting Apple Bloom.

"I kicked a rock into the back of her head by accident. I was angry after leaving Rarity that day and I kicked this rock to let off some steam. I didn't think it would hit anyone though. I apologized but she was still mad so I gave her one of my gems. It was one of the good ones too. It looked so delicious." Spike said starting to drool. Twilight ignored this as her mind set to work trying to recall something similar she read on this very subject.

"Spike, I think you did more than just apologize when you gave her that gem. She might have taken the gem as a sign of love. I remember reading something recently about this somewhere. Give me a second to find the book." Twilight said jumping from the table to go after the book.

"Twilight, can we just drop this whole thing? It's all so stupid. I really don't like talking about this love stuff. I don't need you making up some imaginary pairing between me and Apple Bloom in your head." Spike said trying to get Twilight to stop pestering him. It didn't work as Twilight came back levitating open book in front of her face.

"See its right here. This is a book of local legends and customs pertaining to Ponyville. I was reading this a couple of days ago. It has an old legend about an earth pony named Rock Smash who spent his entire life searching for the perfect gem at the gem mines outside of town which used to be a mountain at the time." Twilight said.

"A mountain? There's nothing but a dirt field out there. How could an entire mountain disappear?" Spike asked.

"It didn't disappear. It was destroyed by Rock Smash. In order to find the perfect gem, he destroyed it piece by piece trying to find it. Ironically Rock Smash's special talent was smashing rocks. Shortly after finding out, he dedicated himself to finding the perfect gem by mining the mountain eventually reducing the entire thing to dust." Twilight read aloud.

"That's pretty impressive, so why was he trying to find the perfect gem?" Spike said.

"Apparently, he was trying to impress the girl of his dreams." Twilight said nervously. Spike's expression turned sour. The last thing he wanted to hear was a story about some guy wasting his time trying to impress a pony.

"So what does this have to do with me and Apple Bloom?" Spike said making his displeasure clear.

"I was getting to that actually. Rock succeeded after years of searching and proposed to his beloved who accepted. Ever since then it's been a custom in Ponyville for someone to give a gem to their beloved as a sign of love and devotion. Do you get it now, Spike? When you gave Apple Bloom that gem, she probably thought you were doing more than just apologizing." Twilight explained.

"So just because some guy gave a girl he liked a gem a long time ago. There must be something between me and Apple Bloom because I did the exact same thing. Come on, Twilight Sparkle. Let's just drop this already." Spike said mockingly.

"You need to take this serious, Spike. If you're not careful, you could end up hurting Apple Bloom." Twilight Sparkle argued.

"This is so stupid." Spike grumbled as he walked away.

"Where are you going?" Twilight shouted.

"I'm going to get groceries. We're almost out of food." Spike said angrily. As he reached for the door, he felt Twilight's magic holding him in place.

"Spike, I know this is a touchy subject, but-"

"But what, Twilight Sparkle! You're going to give me more advice about love. I guess you would know what its like to be in love considering all the experience you _**don't have. Why don't you just do me a favor and for once stop talking about something you don't know anything about." Spike said harshly. He felt the magic holding him in place slip away.**_

"_**Fine, I guess you should go make groceries then." Twilight said quietly. She watched as Spike let out a sigh and left the library without looking back.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Spike walked down the street trying to figure out how everything could go so wrong. He just wanted to forget about love and he somehow ended shouting at his best friend over something stupid and insignificant. It seemed like the more he tried to push away any ideas of love or romance they just came back and mess everything up even more. He was not only becoming increasingly agitated with his lack of progress with Rarity, but he let his anger boil over and lashed out a Twilight Sparkle. He was shaken out of his thought process by two hooves covering his eyes from behind.

"Guess who?" The voice said playfully. Spike just smiled. He could tell it was Sweetie Belle by her high pitch.

"Wrong! It's me." Scootaloo said removing her hooves. It was Scootaloo with Sweetie Belle standing next to her.

"I thought for sure it was Sweetie Belle." Spike laughed.

"I just put my hooves around your eyes and Sweetie Belle said the rest. I totally knew you'd guess it was her." Scootaloo said proudly.

"I got to admit that was pretty clever, Scootaloo." Spike said. Scootaloo scratched her head and tried not to blush at Spike's compliment.

"We thought we'd try to cheer you up since you seemed kind of down. What's wrong?" Sweetie Belle asked. Spike considered telling them about the argument he had with Twilight Sparkle, but it seemed kind of silly to reveal it considering it could get.

"I just had this stupid fight with Twilight. It's nothing. So what are you guys doing here?" He asked hoping to change the subject.

"We're walking to school. Hey! How about you walk with us?" Sweetie Belle said happily taking one of Spike's arms.

"That's a great idea, Sweetie Belle." Scootaloo took the other arm and Spike suddenly found it hard say to no as he was flanked by the two insistent fillies tugging on both arms.

"I guess I can spare a little time before I go back to the library." Spike said as he walked with them. They released his arms, but they still stuck rather close to his sides as they made their way to school. He received more than a few strange looks from onlookers as they passed through town. It didn't seem to bother Sweetie Belle or Scootaloo at all though. They both seemed to be looking ahead deep in thought.

"Hey, Spike! Are you doing anything this afternoon?" Scootaloo asked looking rather nervous.

"Actually, I'm hanging out with Applebloom this afternoon." Spike said causing both of the fillies to sulk a little.

"I didn't know you were so close." Sweetie Belle said looking down. Spike looked at Sweetie Belle and laughed.

"Come on, Sweetie Belle. We're not dating or anything. She just asked me if I wanted to hang out earlier. You guys can come if you want." Spike said jovially.

"Really?" They both said looking at Spike. Their spirits had perked up noticeably.

"Of course, Applebloom won't mind if her two best friends are there." Spike said feeling proud that he could cheer them up.

"I'll definitely be there." Scootaloo said.

"Me too." Sweetie Belle said.

"That's great! The more, the merrier I always say. Well it looks like we're here." Spike said cheerfully as they approached the bright red schoolhouse. After exchanging goodbyes, Spike watched the two fillies head inside. Suddenly, Sweetie Belle turned around and ran towards the dragon giving him a hug before entering the school. Even though he saw her running towards him he was still caught off guard by the display of affection. He found himself unable to do much of anything but stand there.

"Thanks for walking us to school, Spike." She whispered into his ear. Her voice was as soft as her embrace. His face felt flushed as he struggled to think of something to say.

"N-no problem, Sweetie Belle." Spike stammered nervously. Sweetie Belle let out a girlish giggle before slowly releasing her hold and running back to Scootaloo who was as shocked as Spike.

After Spike had left, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were sitting in class. Neither one of them had said a thing to each other since the public display of affection. The whole class was buzzing over the intimate moment while Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo struggled to say something. They both had questions about what just happened. Scootaloo was about to say something to break the tension. When Apple Bloom came in with the biggest smile on her face.

"Hey, gals. You'll never guess what happened. Hey, what's with the long faces?" Apple Bloom's smile fell into a frown at the sight of her friends gloomy expression.

"I think we should talk first, Apple Bloom. If you're about to say what I think you are, we may have a huge problem on our hooves." Scootaloo said just as the school bell rang and Cheerilee called the class to attention.

"What's this huge problem?" Apple Bloom asked.

"It's about Spike." Sweetie Belle said without any of her usual cheer. Apple Bloom was about to ask why there would be a problem with Spike but Cheerilee interrupted.

"No talking in class, Apple Bloom. I'm sure whatever it is can wait till recess." Cheerilee said. The trio exchanged glances and decided it would be best to discuss the matter later. Despite agreeing to put the matter on hold, they all knew something was wrong and Spike was at the very center of it.

Spike was headed back to the library to try to smooth things over with Twilight. He had cooled down considerably after talking with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. His mind drifted back to Sweetie's hug for a moment. It seemed like she was doing more than thanking him. She could have just said thank you and it would have gotten the same point across without physical contact.

"Come on, Spike. Stop thinking about this stuff. No more love stuff remember. Besides she was just being friendly, it's the same thing with Apple Bloom. They're just being nice to you." He said aloud smacking his head. He tried to push the ideas away as he entered the library. He could hear Twilight upstairs in her bed softly crying into her pillow. The fact that his friend's pitiful state was fault made him feel all the worse about it. He was about to call out to her but she started talking to herself again.

"Spike's right about me. I've never even been on a date before. A lonely loser like me shouldn't be giving anyone advice on love." She said berating herself. Spike decided to make his presence known.

"No, I'm not right. I'm an angry jerk who let his own negative feelings get the better of him and I hurt my best friend because of it." Spike said heading up the steps. He found Twilight laying on her bed looking quite depressed.

"Spike, what are you doing here?" Twilight asked turning her head to see her assistant.

"I came to apologize for earlier. Can you forgive me for being such a jerk before?" Spike asked.

"That's sweet of you, Spike, but I've been thinking about it and I realized you were right. I don't have any actual experience when it comes to romance. Someone who's never been asked out shouldn't be giving romantic advice." Twilight said still depressed.

"Come on, Twilight. It's just that you're so amazing that most guys are intimidated by you." Spike said. He hoped flattery could bring Twilight out of her depression. Spike sat on the bed and stroked her silky, purple mane.

"Intimidated?" Twilight said looking up to Spike.

"Who wouldn't be? You're Celestia's most faithful student who saved all of Equestria by unlocking the magic of the Elements of Harmony. On two separate occasions, I might add." Spike said.

"I didn't do it alone, Spike. All my friends were there to help me." Twilight said blushing.

"It's still incredible though. How many ponies can say they've faced an evil goddess or chaotic spirit?" Spike said as Twilight's smile slowly returned.

"I guess it was pretty amazing." Twilight said wiping her eyes.

"And it's not just that. You're also smart, beautiful, and well organized. Winter Wrap Up was an unorganized mess in Ponyville before you came along. Thank to you it's better than it's ever been." Spike said further bolstering the unicorn's spirit.

"I was just doing my part, Spike. I only contributed as much as everypony else did." Twilight said downplaying her role. Spike and everyone else knew the truth. Without Twilight, the wrap up would have been a disaster.

"And you're so modest. Any pony in all of Equestria would probably jump at the chance to go out with someone like you." Spike said pounding his chest.

"You really think so?" Twilight asked looking much happier.

"I know so." Spike said smiling back. Twilight sat up and embraced the dragon.

"How'd I get such a great assistant?" Twilight said holding her assistant close to her chest.

Spike thought back to his hug with Sweetie Belle and how different it felt from Twilight's. It was almost as if Sweetie Belle's hug had an entirely different meaning behind it. He forced the thought out of his mind and reminded himself it was nothing.

"Come on, Twilight. We can't sit around here all day. There's still a ton of work to do." Spike reminded her. He needed something to distract himself with. His mind was drifting back into dangerous territory and doing something else might help take his mind off of things.

Meanwhile

"Alright, class. It's time for recess. I want everypony back in their seats after the bell rings." The schoolmare said as her class stampeded out of the room.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were the last ones to leave the class. They walked to a secluded portion of the playground to talk privately. This was one conversation they didn't want anyone else to hear.

"So what's the big idea about us needing to talk about Spike?" Apple Bloom said jumping straight to the heart of the matter.

"Apple Bloom, how do you feel about Spike?" Sweetie Belle asked nervously. The yellow earth pony was the only one who hadn't been around when Spike walked them to school so she had no idea why they were asking her such a question. She was about to tell them earlier about her date this afternoon with Spike and her newfound feelings for the purple dragon, but Scootaloo stopped her.

"Why do you want to know?" Apple Bloom asked feeling anxious about revealing her feelings.

"We heard from Spike that you came to his house early this morning and asked him to hang out with you today." Scootaloo said revealing her knowledge of the rendezvous between Spike and Apple Bloom.

"How do you know about my date with Spike?" Apple Bloom asked with a surprised expression.

"Spike told us it wasn't a date." Sweetie Belle said remembering Spike explicitly mentioning the fact that it was nothing more than two friends hanging out.

"He said what!" Apple Bloom exclaimed.

"Spike thinks you're just hanging out as friends. He even invited both of us to come along with you after school." Scootaloo added. Apple Bloom looked deeply hurt by this news. Her date with Spike wasn't a date at all. Her efforts trying to impress Spike felt wasted.

"When did you two talk to Spike anyway?" Apple Bloom asked slightly depressed.

"We walked to school with him to this school this morning." Scootaloo said. Apple Bloom curiosity was peaked by this new information.

"Why were you guys walking to school with Spike?" Apple Bloom asked. She was starting to suspect that she was not the only one with feelings for the purple dragon. They all looked away unable to answer. Apple Bloom decided to ask a different question this time.

"Do you gals have a crush on Spike too?" She asked. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looked at Apple Bloom and then each other before giving a solemn nod. Before either one of them could speak, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon approached the trio.

"What do we have here, Silver Spoon?" Diamond Tiara asked with a look of smug superiority.

"I think the Blank Flanks Club is having a secret meeting." Silver Spoon said causing Diamond Tiara to chuckle.

"Beat it, you two. We don't have time to listen to your lame insults." Scootaloo said glaring at the duo. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon pretended not to hear it and continued their conversation.

"I wonder what they could be talking about?" Diamond Tiara said feigning curiosity.

"You know what I heard, Diamond Tiara?" Silver Spoon said.

"Do tell." Diamond Tiara said.

"My housekeeper saw Apple Bloom leaving the library this morning looking quite pleased with herself. I wonder what she could have been sooo happy about?" Silver Spoon smiled as her comment caused Apple Bloom to look even sadder. Scootaloo was getting angrier but the duo continued to ignore her.

"Doesn't Spike live at the library?" Diamond Tiara said placing a hoof over her mouth pretending to be shocked.

"Wait a minute! Spike was walking with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle this morning too." Silver Spoon added.

"It must be pretty hard for Spike having a bunch of blank flanks pestering you all the time." Diamond Tiara joked. Scootaloo was preparing to pounce when Sweetie Belle held her back.

"Come on, guys. We don't have to listen to them." Sweetie Belle said hoping to pull her friends away before something happened. She was trying to walk away when they continued to talk.

"You're so right, Diamond Tiara. Did you see Sweeetie Belle hanging on to Spike this morning? It had to be the most pathetic thing I've ever seen." Silver Spoon said causing Sweetie Belle to stop.

"Poor Spike having to deal with some desperate filly pushing herself on him in public like that. If I were Spike, I'd avoid her like the plague." Diamond Tiara said. Sweetie Belle turned around and smacked Diamond Tiara as hard as she could sending her to the ground.

"Hey, don't hurt my friend!" Silver Spoon said before pushing Sweetie Belle back into Scootaloo who also fell over. The rest of the class ran over to see the fight unfold. Diamond Tiara got up and immediately tackled Sweetie Belle to the ground causing her to fall on top of Scootaloo. Applebloom and Silver Spoon were about to go at it when Cheerilee appeared.

"Girls!" Cheerilee shouted causing everypony to stop.

"I want the five of you in my class immediately! I want to know what this is all about. Everyone else can continue playing." Cheerilee said leading them to the classroom. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon stood on one side of the desk while the Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom took the other.

"Does anyone want to explain why five of my students were fighting?" Cheerilee asked in her sternest voice from behind her desk.

"Silver Spoon and I were just having a nice conversation about your lesson when these brutes suddenly attacked us. We're totally innocent, Ms. Cheerilee." Diamond Tiara pleaded. Cheerilee could tell it was an obvious lie. She knew all of her students well enough to know that Diamond Tiara wasn't the type to talk about school unless she absolutely had to.

"No way! They walked over to us and started talking about us." Scootaloo protested.

"What exactly was this conversation about, Scootaloo?" Cheerilee asked.

"They said…" Scootaloo stopped realizing that if she told Ms. Cheerilee the truth then she'd not only be revealing her feelings for Spike but those of her friends. She looked at her friends. The worried looks on their faces was an obvious sign that they were thinking the same thing. Cheerilee was starting to grow impatient. Her students were hiding something from her and she felt that whatever was going was serious enough that she had a right to know.

"If you girls don't say anything, I'll have to take Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's word for what happened." Cheerilee said looking into their faces. They each looked away unable to tell her. The teacher knew Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were lying but if they didn't say otherwise, she'd have no choice but to take it as the truth.

"See Ms. Cheerilee, it's obvious they know that they were wrong." Diamond Tiara said. Cheerilee just sighed.

"If you won't tell me anything, I'm afraid you leave me no choice. You three will stay after school and think about what you've done in detention." Cheerilee said. The trio was about to protest but thought better of it. They knew that they'd probably miss their meeting with Spike.

"Yes, Ms. Cheerilee." They all said accepting their punishment.

"As for you two, I'll be keeping a close eye on you so stay out of trouble." Cheerilee said warning Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

"Yes, ma'am." They said smiling. Cheerilee hated letting them go, but she couldn't punish them if no one accused them of anything.

"In the meantime, you can all sit at your desk while I go get the rest of the class." Cheerilee said leaving the classroom. The parties glared at each other for a moment before walking back to their desks.

"What are you planning?" Silver Spoon whispered to her friend. It was obvious that telling Ms. Cheerilee about Spike would have really gotten under the blank flanks skin but she chose to lie about instead. Silver Spoon wanted to know why.

"I just thought of the perfect way to stick it to those losers." Diamond Tiara whispered back.

"Sounds good. What's the plan?" Silver Spoon said rubbing her hooves together menacingly.

"I'm going to take what they hold precious and break it right in front of their eyes." Diamond Tiara said with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"You don't mean?" Silver Spoon said surprised.

"I'm going to steal that loser right out from under their blank flank noses and break his heart right in front of them." Diamond Tiara said revealing her plan with devilish glee.

"You're like some sort of evil genius." Silver Spoon said complimenting her friend.

"This is going to be good." Diamond Tiara said.

**Author's Note: I really cranked the bitch meter to 11 with this one folks. I wanted to write Diamond Tiara differently this time and I find it's actual more true to her character than the way I wrote her in my last fic. I also had to resist the urge turn the make up scene between Spike and Twilight into a sex scene. I think as a consequence of working on a clopfic for so long I have to resist the urge to turn an innocent scene into a sexual one when the opportunity present itself.**

**Also the next chapter of Spike's Sexual Revolution should be out pretty soon. Definitely by the end of the month so don't worry about that. I haven't abandoned it. I must have rewritten it a thousand times but I'm sticking to the storyline I have in my head and it will be finished soon.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Spike was waiting outside the library for Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle. He was wondering what hanging out with the Cutie Mark Crusaders would be like. Would he help them try to get their cutie marks or something? He had no idea how that was supposed to work.

"Excuse me, but are you waiting for someone?" A soft voice asked shaking Spike out of his thoughts. He looked up to see a pink filly wearing a beautiful crown in her purple and white hair.

"Yeah, are you in Ms. Cheerilee's class?" Spike asked trying to place where he had seen her before.

"Yes, I'm Diamond Tiara. You're Spike, right?" She said batting her eyelashes at him.

"Yeah, that's me. Do you have something in your eyes?" Spike asked. Diamond Tiara had to resist the urge to call him out for not taking the hint. Luckily, she thought of a way to use it to her advantage.

"I'm sorry, but could you blow into my eye? I have this thing in my eye and it's really bothering me?" Diamond Tiara said in her best damsel in distress voice. Spike would have to lean in close and blow gently on her face. It was the perfect opportunity to get closer to him and make him feel like a hero at the same time.

"Okay, just stay still." Spike said lightly grabbing the side of her face and leaning in. Suddenly, he reared back and sniffed his nose a couple of times. Diamond Tiara barely had time to dodge before Spike sneezed a jet of fire out of his mouth that nearly took her eye.

"You idiot! Are you trying to kill me?" Diamond Tiara snapped.

"I'm sorry. I don't know where it came from. Are you okay?" Spike asked feeling horrible about the near miss. Diamond Tiara wanted to really chew him out for his deadly blunder, but she decided against it. It would be all the more sweeter when she destroyed him later.

"It's okay. It was an honest mistake. You never told me who you were waiting for by the way." She said trying to change the subject.

"I was supposed to meet a few of your classmates. You know Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, right? They were going to come to the library after school to hang out." Spike said.

"I hate to tell you this, Spike, but they got detention for fighting. I'm afraid they won't be coming anytime soon." Diamond Tiara said feigning sadness.

"Fighting? What happened?" Spike asked.

"You know those three are always fighting over something. What are you going to do now?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"I guess nothing." Spike said shrugging his shoulders. "Thanks for telling me though. I would have been out here waiting for nothing. I'll see you later, Diamond Tiara." Spike said about to walk back into the library. Diamond Tiara placed a hoof on his shoulder before he could leave.

"I feel so bad about your plans being cancelled. My friend and I are having a picnic in the park today. As long as you're not doing anything, you should hang out with us." Diamond Tiara said laying on the charm.

"Are you sure it's okay? I don't want to intrude on you or anything." Spike said. He was feeling kind of hungry and a picnic sounded like it would hit the spot.

"Of course, we always have too much food and it would be nice to have some more company." She said.

"If you insist, I'd be more than happy to join you." Spike said. Diamond Tiara smiled as the first part of her plan had succeeded. With her charm and beauty, Spike would fall in love with her before he knew it and she could finally dump this loser. The thought of those three heartbroken blank flanks crying as she stole the one thing they all wanted and destroyed it filled her with glee.

"Come on, Spike. I'm sure you'll love what I have in store for you." The filly said leading the dragon to the park and the next phase of what she hoped would be his inevitable doom.

Meanwhile at School

The three fillies had sat at their desks wondering not only what to say to each other, but to Spike who would be wasting his time waiting for them. Cheerilee decided now was as good a time as any to figure out what really happened before.

"Girls, I want to know more about what happened today, but I know you don't want to tell me what's going on. So how about we can play a little game to pass the time? I'll guess your problem and you can tell me If I got it. Ok?" Cheerilee said.

"I don't know." Apple Bloom said. The other two didn't seem to be on board either. Cheerilee decided to give them some incentive to play along.

"I'll tell you what. If I can't get it in less than ten questions, you can leave early." Cheerilee said.

"Do you mean it?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"You have my word, girls. I'll even limit myself to yes or no questions. What do you say?" Cheerilee said. The trio looked at each other. They could probably still meet up with Spike and not be too late.

"We're in." The trio said in unison.

"Does it involve somepony in our class?" Cheerilee asked.

"No." Scootaloo said. One down, nine to go.

"Are you angry with each other?" Cheerilee asked.

"No." Apple Bloom said. Two down, eight to go.

"Does it involve one of your friends?" Cheerilee asked.

"Yes." Sweetie Belle said slightly disappointed that she had guessed right. Three down, seven to go.

"Is it someone I know?" Cheerilee asked.

"Yeah." Scootaloo said becoming slightly worried. Four down, six to go.

"Is it a boy?" Cheerilee asked.

"Yeah." Apple Bloom said nervously. Cheerilee looked at the trio who seemed to be looking pretty shaky about playing this game. Five down, five to go.

"Do you three have feelings for this boy?" Cheerilee asked. This time they didn't answer right away. Instead, they looked at each other as if deciding how to respond. They couldn't lie to Ms. Cheerilee though. The three nodded in agreement. Cheerilee had struck pay dirt, but there was still one crucial piece of the puzzle left. Who was this colt? Six down, four to go.

"Is he an earth pony?" Cheerilee asked.

"No." Applebloom answered. Seven down, three to go.

"Is he a unicorn perhaps?" Cheerilee guessed.

"No." Sweetie Belle answered. Eight down, two to go.

"Is he a pegasus then?" Cheerilee tried again.

"No." Scootaloo answered. Nine down, one to go.

Cheerilee was down to one question. She thought about everything she knew up to this point. The three of them had a crush on a boy who wasn't a student of hers, but a friend of the girls nonetheless. He also wasn't an earth pony, unicorn, or pegasus. The teacher could think of only one person in all of Ponyville who matched that description.

"Is it Spike?" Cheerilee asked with her last question. There was no answer this time from her students. She could simply tell from the looks on their melancholy look on their faces that she was correct in her guessing.

"You won't tell Applejack, will you Ms. Cheerilee?" Apple Bloom pleaded.

"Or Rarity?" Sweetie Belle added.

"Or Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo chimed in.

"Don't worry, girls. I'm not going to tell anyone about it, but I want you to tell me how this whole thing started and why you were really fighting today. Deal?" Cheerilee with a reassuring smile. The trio suddenly felt more comfortable discussing their dilemma. She wasn't going to tell anyone and she didn't seem to be against the idea of them having romantic feelings.

Meanwhile in Ponyville Park

"Diamond Tiara?" Spike asked sitting with his legs crossed on what had to be the softest picnic blanket ever.

"Call me Tiara." She said looking him in the eyes as she sat across from him.

"Tiara," Spike said.

"Yes, Spike?" She giggled softly while throwing her mane back.

"I get the feeling that there's more to this picnic than you let on." Spike said looking around.

"Whatever do you mean?" Diamond Tiara asked innocently.

"Doesn't this picnic seem kind of romantic to you?" Spike asked.

"Does it? I hardly noticed." Diamond Tiara said acting shocked.

"The candlelit picnic, the strawberries and cream, and the fact that your friend has been playing romantic violin music this whole time kind of seem strange to you." Spike said looking at Silver Spoon who had been playing the violin instead of eating with them this entire time.

"I think you're reading too much into things, Spike. This is simply how we relax. Isn't that right, Silver Spoon?" Diamond Tiara said as she placed a hoof on his claw.

"Of course. Who wouldn't be relaxed in this kind of setting? It's so peaceful and soothing. Don't you agree, Spike?" Silver Spoon asked as she continued to play. Spike had to admit it was very easy to get swept up his surroundings and forget about his troubles. Soft music, good food, and a nice, comfy blanket made it hard to argue.

"I guess you're right. I should just relax and enjoy myself." Spike said starting to lose himself in the atmosphere. Diamond Tiara could see her opportunity to strike as Spike started to let his guard down.

"A handsome dragon like yourself must already have a girlfriend though." Diamond Tiara said starting to rub the top of his claw gently.

"No, I'm actually single. My love life is pretty much a complete wreck." Spike said as thoughts of Rarity flashed in his mind.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Diamond Tiara asked with genuine interest. Maybe it involved on of those blank flanks who had a crush on him.

"I don't want to bore you with the details. We're having such a nice time, Tiara." Spike said trying to steer the conversation towards more positive topics. Diamond Tiara would not be denied a chance to learn some embarrassing info about the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Come on, Spike. I promise I won't let it spoil the mood." Diamond Tiara said patting his claw. He decided to open up since she was being so insistent and part of him wanted to talk about it anyway.

"I've never actually had a girlfriend, but I was chasing this one pony. I worked my tail off trying to impress her hoping she'd see me as more than a friend. After awhile I began to realize nothing had changed between us, it reminds me of something I read once. Do you know the definition of insanity?" Spike asked Diamond Tiara.

"Doesn't it mean someone who's crazy?" Diamond Tiara guessed. She found herself becoming more enthralled by Spike's story.

"That's right, but I was talking about something else. The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different result each time. I never really thought about it much till I stopped chasing Rarity, but it perfectly describes the way I would act around her." Spike said curling his claws into fists. All that time spent chasing something that he could never have made him angry. Suddenly, Diamond Tiara's took one of his fists and hold it in her hooves. It was more a natural desire than a calculated move.

"I think Rarity's the crazy one for not noticing someone as wonderful as you in her life." Diamond Tiara said with a sincerity she hadn't used yet in front of Spike. The dragon opened his claw and grasped her hooves with his claws.

"That really means a lot to me, Tiara." Spike said as the distance between them started to slowly disappear. As the two leaned forward while looking into each other's eyes, they were interrupted by a coughing noise coming from Silver Spoon. The two of them blushed as it occurred to them just what was about to happen.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" Silver Spoon asked as she put her violin away and dragged her friend away to talk in private.

"What were you thinking back there, Silver Spoon? I almost had him." Diamond Tiara asked her friend.

"Do you know what you were about to do back there?" Silver Spoon asked back.

"I was about to kiss him. What's the big deal?" Diamond Tiara said looking at Spike for a moment. He looked like he was deep in thought about what just happened too.

"That would have been your first kiss, Tiara. Shouldn't you probably save that for someone you actually like? I mean you don't actually like him, do you?" Silver Spoon asked. Diamond Tiara turned to her friend with a shocked expression.

"Are you kidding me? He's a complete loser. Who'd want a guy who dedicate so much time to impressing someone he loved? He's probably the type of guy who'd devote himself to a girl. Probably listen to her problems and hold her when she's feeling sad or depressed." Diamond Tiara said dreamily as she looked in Spike's direction. Silver Spoon decided to remind her why she was doing this in the first place.

"Did you forget why we're out here? You're supposed to make him fall in love with you and break his heart in front of those blank flanks." Silver Spoon said looking at her friend with suspicion.

"I still plan on doing that, but I need to get close to him. I can't do that if I don't kiss that dork. If there was any other way, I would gladly take it but there isn't. Trust me when I say that I will never fall in love with that loser." Diamond Tiara said causing Silver Spoon to smile nervously.

"It's guess it's okay." Silver Spoon said accept her reasoning.

"Of course, it is. Now let's get back before he suspects something's up." Diamond Tiara said as she started to walk back to him. She noticed that Spike didn't seem as relaxed as before. He actually seemed quite agitated. Her fears were confirmed as Spike got up.

"Tiara. I think I should go. It's getting pretty late." Spike said looking down. The last thing the filly wanted was for him to leave. As much as she hated to admit it, she had developed a soft spot for the dragon.

"Wait! Please don't go!" She called out as Spike turned to walk away. Spike stopped for a moment, but didn't turn to face her. Diamond Tiara realized that she didn't care about her plan. She had felt a strange connection to Spike that she couldn't explain. She wanted to talk to him and get to know him better.

"Listen, Diamond Tiara. It's not you, it's me. I'm just not ready for this sort of thing yet. You understand, right?" Spike said unable to turn and face her.

"Fine! Just go! I was just kidding anyway!" Diamond Tiara said trying to act strong. Spike could tell she was hurt. Her voice was weak and trembling. A clear sign that she was holding back tears. This was the second time he made a girl cry today.

"Real smooth, Spike." He muttered to himself as he walked away. He felt pretty crummy just leaving like that, but staying wasn't really an option. He gave up on this love stuff and yet he couldn't help but wonder why he was compelled to kiss her back there. The more he thought about it made him realize that he had been experiencing a strange increase in fillies getting closer to him lately. Applebloom made him breakfast and hugged him this morning. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were walking pretty close to him this morning as well. Sweetie Belle even hugged him afterwards. Add in his most recent experience with Diamond Tiara and you had a strange series of coincidences that started after he swore off love.

"It's almost like I've been cursed." Spike thought to himself as he headed back to the library. As Spike thought about it more, it looked more and more like he'd been cursed. He ran into Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle immediately after he made his vow against love. If that's where it started, how did it begin and who, if anyone, was responsible? The dragon decided to change his destination. He needed to talk to somepony who was an expert on this sort of stuff and he knew just where to start.

Meanwhile at School

"Your time is up, girls. I hope you take what I said to heart." Cheerilee said releasing her students from their punishment. They had been talking with their teacher openly about their dilemma, and after much discussion they came to a decision.

"Thanks, Miss Cheerilee." They said getting out of their chairs and hugging their teacher. Talking to their teacher helped them figure out a lot.

"Remember that no matter what happens you still have each other." Cheerilee said hugging them back. The trio wasted no time as they raced out of the school headed towards the town library. They had no idea if Spike would be there or if he would angry that they were so late. When they reached the library, they were greeted by Twilight Sparkle.

"What's the rush, girls?" Twilight Sparkle asked looking at the girls.

"Where's…. Spike?" Applebloom asked breathing heavily.

"He left awhile ago with another young filly." Twilight Sparkle recalled.

"Who?" Scootaloo asked.

"I believe it was Diamond Tiara." Twilight Sparkle told them.

"Are you sure?" Sweetie Belle asked. They all knew if Diamond Tiara got to Spike nothing good would come from it.

"I think they were headed towards the park. I was surprised to see her considering he told me that he was waiting for you. Are you friends with her?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Come on, girls. We got to get to the park." Scootaloo said taking off. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle wasted no time in following the pegasus as she headed towards Spike's last known location. Twilight Sparkle was left without answers as she saw the fillies rush off. She'd definitely ask Spike what was going on as soon as he got home.

"What do you think she's planning to do with Spike?" Applebloom asked as they rushed towards the park.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to let her get away with it." Scootaloo announced as she galloped to face their nemesis. She didn't know what she do when saw that stuck up snob, but she'd definitely let her have it if he hurt Spike.

As they entered the park, they were greeted by a most unexpected sight. Diamond Tiara was laying on a blanket with her head buried in her hooves crying about something while Silver Spoon tried to comfort her. While Applebloom and Sweetie Belle stopped to observe the scene, Scootaloo wasted no time in walking up to them.

"Where is he?" Scootaloo growled at the two of them. Silver Spoon looked up at her with a look of utter disdain.

"Why don't you beat it, blank flank? Spike left already." Silver Spoon said hoping she'd leave.

"What did you do to him?" Scootaloo asked still not backing down.

"That's none of your business." Silver Spoon said not even acknowledging her with a look. Scootaloo was sick of her attitude. She decided to step things up a notch.

"I'm making it my business. Now if you don't want to stuff those glasses down your pretty little throat, you're going to tell me where Spike is." Scootaloo threatened. Silver Spoon stood up and faced Scootaloo before Applebloom jumped in.

"Hold on, Scootaloo. We just want to know what happened, Silver Spoon." Applebloom said. To everyone's surprise, Diamond Tiara answered.

"I tried to steal Spike from you, but it didn't work. Are you happy?" Diamond Tiara asked wiping tears out of her eyes and standing up.

"I am." Scootaloo muttered under her breath. Applebloom gave her a sharp nudge in the side as Sweetie Belle joined the conversation.

"But why are you crying?" Sweetie Belle asked. She was tempted to tell them about how Spike had given up on romance but decided not to.

"Ask Spike. Come on, Silver Spoon. We're leaving." Diamond Tiara said walking away. Silver Spoon packed up the picnic and followed her.

"That was weird. Why would she be crying? Is it because her plan failed?" Applebloom asked her friends.

"Who cares? She got what she had coming." Scootaloo said relishing Diamond Tiara's agony.

"We won't get anywhere just talking about it. Let's try to find Spike." Sweetie Belle said as the trio set off to find the young dragon.

**Author's Note: After the next chapter, I will write four separate endings for each pony. Maybe more depending on any ideas I get. Diamond Tiara was one I added at the last minute.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Spike had made it to his destination without incident. Considering it was in the Everfree Forest and the sun was setting, he was quite fortunate to have not run into any of the nastier creatures that might be waking up. He'd have to make his visit quick if he wanted to get back before dark.

Spike knocked on the door of the hut before entering. He didn't want to intrude on Zecora if she was busy conducting some ancient ritual. Luckily, that wasn't the case as the zebra invited him in.

"Come in, my little dragon friend. What ailments do you seek to mend?" Zecora greeted him as she opened the door. Spike walked in to Zecora's home where a cauldron containing some sort of concoction was sitting. He had been here a few times with Twilight but never on his own. Twilight didn't like him going into the Everfree Forest alone, but if Applebloom could do it, it couldn't be too dangerous for a dragon.

"I was wondering if you could tell me if I'm cursed, Zecora? I feel like something changed since yesterday and I can't figure it out." Spike asked. Zecora didn't answer but instead closed her eyes. She began to walk towards Spike and placed a hoof on his chest.

"When two hearts join as one, the spirit's magic will be undone." Zecora said as she opened her eyes and removed her hoof from his chest.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Spike asked. He was hoping for an answer from Zecora, but he only received more questions. How are two hearts supposed to beat as one? What spirit magic was she talking about? What did it have to do with all this unwanted attention he was receiving?

"You suffer not because of any curse. The truth I fear you will find much worse." Zecora said laughing a bit.

"What is it?"

"Because your heart needs a lift, a spirit has blessed you with a gift." Zecora said. Spike didn't see what was so great about fillies falling in love with him, especially after he gave up on the very idea of romance.

"A gift? You mean all these fillies acting strange around me is supposed to be some sort of blessing in disguise. Can't I return it or regift it to someone else? I'm kind of done with all this stuff anyway." Spike said not feeling very blessed by this unwanted gift.

"If this blessing you wish to part, find a filly to give you her heart." Zecora said to Spike's disappointment.

"Let me get this straight. I have to romance a filly or be plagued by swooning girls everywhere I go for the rest of my life." Spike said summing up his situation. It seemed like the problem was one that solved itself, except for the fact that Spike had given up on love all together. It was obvious that this spirit or whatever was determined to force Spike to change his ideas on the matter.

"A simple task that's easily done. You should have no trouble finding someone." Zecora said chuckling a little.

"I just have one last question before I go. Who is the spirit that's doing all this stuff for me anyway?" Spike asked.

"Rock Smash is the one you should thank. His spirit is responsible for this little prank."

Spike had made it back to the library a little after Luna had raised the night sky. He knew Twilight would be furious for him coming back so late, but he had bigger problems than Twilight's fury. Why did some pony from forever ago care about his love life?

"There he is!" Spike heard a voice call out from behind him as he reached the door of the library. He spotted three figures running towards him in the dark. He knew who it was before they even came into view.

"What are you guys doing out here so late?" Spike asked the Cutie Mark Crusaders. He was expecting to encounter them sooner or later. Their feelings towards him were something that he'd have to confront eventually but he was hoping they'd wait till tomorrow to do it. He hadn't even decided how he was going to deal with this crazy mess.

"We got something real important to tell you." Applebloom said breathing rather heavily. Spike wondered how long they had been had searching for him. They all looked exhausted and it was getting pretty late.

"Can't it wait? It's pretty late and I really got to get inside before Twilight gets angry at me." Spike said trying to delay their meeting. He had a feeling whatever they had to tell him was important and he could think of only one reason that would warrant their behavior

"It can't wait, Spike. We really need to tell you now." Scootaloo said with clear conviction. He looked at them for awhile before relenting. They were determined to tell them whatever it was on their minds. He wasn't sure if he was ready to hear it though.

"Okay, I'll hear you out." Spike said to the relief of the three fillies in front of him.

"We've been talking to each other and its become apparent to us that we all have feelings for you." Sweetie Belle said as the three of them looked at him. Each filly staring at Spike looking for something he wasn't sure he had in him anymore.

"And there it is." Spike thought to himself. He had knew it was coming, and yet he had no idea how to respond. Just the other day, he had given up on all hopes of having a relationship with anyone, and now he had three fillies confessing to him. The irony was palpable.

"We know it's a lot too take, but it's tearing us apart knowing we all have feelings for the same fella." Applebloom said.

"That's why we decided to let you choose. Whether you choose one of us or no one at all, we wanted to leave it up to you." Scootaloo said.

"You don't have to make a decision right now, but we'd really like to hear your answer sooner rather than later." Sweetie Belle said.

"That's all we had to say. We're sorry for keeping you out so late." Applebloom said as they started to walk home. Spike felt like he should say something considering what they said probably wasn't easy. They had all put their feelings out there for him. He wanted to do something to do for them.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Spike called out causing them to turn around.

"Really?" They all said.

"Yeah, I don't want to drag this out so I plan on telling you guys tomorrow." Spike said. He wasn't sure if he could come to a decision so soon, but he didn't want them to suffer long while he made up his mind. Besides, it was the least he could do for them.

"Thanks, Spike. We really appreciate it." Applebloom said as they walked away.

Spike opened the door of the library to find Twilight with her head pressed against the door. She quickly fell forward and landed in front of Spike. A guilty look crossed her face for a moment before she stood up and regained her composure.

"Where have you been, mister? Do you have any idea how late it is?" Twilight said acting as if she hadn't been caught eavesdropping.

"I guess you heard everything, huh?" Spike said walking past Twilight and closing the door.

"Yes, I did." Twilight admitted. She was going to stand outside the library and wait for Spike since he was so late getting home when she heard him talking to somepony outside and decided to listen in.

"I guess you were right after all, Twilight." Spike laughed weakly at how wrong he was earlier this morning. Maybe he was just lying to himself because he didn't want to believe such a thing could happen.

"What are you going to do now?" Twilight asked. Spike walked over to the stairs and took a seat on the steps. He placed his elbows on his knees and his claws on his chin.

"I guess I just have to make a decision. Pretty easy, right?" Spike joked but it was probably the biggest decision he had ever faced. No matter who he chose, two ponies would be hurt, and if he chose wrong, he might eventually end up hurting the feelings of whoever he picked as well. He could also pick no one though but that seemed like the worst option. They were all great fillies and he'd be lucky to end up with either of them.

"Do you have somepony in mind already?" Twilight asked. She knew she was prying, but she also wanted to help Spike in any way she could.

"I don't know. Applebloom is strong willed and independent. She doesn't always know what she's doing, but she pushes ahead anyway. Scootaloo seems like she'd be more fun to hang out with. She's kind of like one of the guys, but I'm not sure if that'd make her a good girlfriend. Sweetie Belle is probably the nicest and cutest of the three, but I'm not sure I want date Rarity's little sister." Spike sighed as he realized he was just going around in circles. He wanted to just pick one and get it over with, but he couldn't settle on one.

"Don't worry about it, Spike. I'm sure you'll be happy with whoever you pick." Twilight said trying to lift his spirits.

"Do you have any ideas, Twilight?" Spike asked looking at Twilight. Maybe an outside opinion from someone else might help him choose.

"Honestly, I'm as stumped as you are on this one. We could compile a list of personality traits you look for in a mate and compare that data with a list of traits possessed by Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle. From there we could create a personality profile of who best fits your-"

"I think I'll just sleep on it. Good night, Twilight." Spike said interrupting her. If he let Twilight carry on, she'd churn out some twenty page report on who he should pick with charts and graphs illustrating the finer points of her argument. The last thing he needed was Twilight turning his love life into some research project.

"Don't worry about a thing, Spike. We can work on a solution tomorrow. I have all sorts of ideas we can try." Twilight said positively beaming with excitement. The baby dragon could tell it was already too late as Twilight's curiosity started to take over. Spike could only hope sleep would bring him to a decision before Twilight did.

Despite all the stress on his mind, Spike fell asleep almost immediately as he climbed into his baskets and huddled under the sheets. As his mind fell into a state of deep relaxation, Spike found himself thinking about the three gems he had been given that day. All of a sudden, Spike found himself in the exact spot on that field where he had been given those fateful stones. He spotted a scrawny looking stallion carefully observing a rock. His brown coat and blonde mane were matted with dirt. His cutie mark was a rock being split in two. He looked up at Spike with deep green eyes and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you in person. I was hoping to get the chance to speak with you. Don't be shy now. Come on over." He said as he waved for Spike to come closer. Spike walked over as the peculiar earth pony continued to look over the rock.

"Who are you exactly?" Spike asked. He couldn't remember ever meeting a pony like him before.

"I guess I don't quite fit the image of a pony who could destroy a mountain, huh? The name is Rock Smash. It's a pleasure to meet you, Spike." The stallion patted Spike on the back with such force he nearly fell forward.

"You're Rock Smash!" Spike exclaimed. The stallion before him was probably no bigger than Twilight, but his little greeting showed there was some serious power in his body nonetheless.

"The one and only at your service." Rock Smash said bowing deeply.

"How can this be? You're supposed to be dead!" Spike said.

"Oh, I prefer the term in between worlds, but I am very much dead." Rock Smash told him. Spike suddenly started to run around in a panic as he felt his body.

"Am I dead? Did I die too? I can't die now! I have to pick a filly to be my girlfriend tomorrow!"

"Kid?"

"Who'll help Twilight? She'll be completely lost without me!" Spike said as he paced around like a nervous wreck.

"Spike?"

"I can't believe I died without kissing a girl or losing my virginity. Why me? How could this have happened?" Spike worrying was interrupted by a loud quake that caused him to fall on his tail. Rock Smash had hit the ground with such force that a deep hoof imprint was left where he had stamped the ground.

"You're not dead, kid. You're in limbo. This is where the dead come when they have unfinished business with the living. I called you here through your dreams so we could talk." He said.

"Is that even possible?" Spike asked.

"I don't know all the details, but you're closer to death when you sleep. It's kind of like a meditative thing. Listen, I don't have time to explain all this mumbo jumbo. I need to tell you that no matter who you pick. You'll be fine. Just don't give up on love." Rock Smash told him.

"I don't get it. Why do you care anyway?" Spike asked.

"Love isn't easy, kid, but giving up ain't answer either."

"So why make three fillies fall in love just to prove that?" Spike asked. The scrawny stallion laughed at the question.

"Do I look like cupid to you, kid? I didn't make anypony fall in love you." Rock Smash said.

"They only fell in love with me after I gave up on love and you started interfering in my life."

"I'll admit to butting into your affairs, but I only set you up to bump into them. The rock that hit that the earth pony in the head, the pegasus dropping her towel, and the unicorn losing her treats were all me, but it was the way you handled each situation that made them fall in love with you."

"I didn't do anything special. I just gave them gems."

"So those gems didn't mean anything to you?"

"They did mean something to me. I mean I worked my tail off for those gems, but they didn't mean anything to Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle." Rock Smash laughed at Spike's proclamation.

"You're not looking at it from their point of view, kid. You made a sacrifice in order to make them happy. You may not have known it at the time but you did something that touched those three on an emotional level." Rock Smash explained.

"I guess, but because of that I have to break the heart of two of them. It's just not fair." Spike said looking at the ground with a frown.

"It's a tough decision to make, but the ones you don't choose will move on and in time find somepony else." Rock Smash said. This made Spike feel a little better, but he was still curious about something Rock Smash had said earlier.

"How do you know I'll be okay no matter who I pick?" Spike asked. The stallion smiled and gave Spike a hard pat on the back that nearly knocked him over.

"I can't give you all the answers, kid. It looks like our time is up anyhow. Good luck, Spike. It was nice meeting you." The stallion laughed.

"Wait, who do you think I should pick?" Spike asked as the dream started to fade.

"In my personal opinion, I think you should pick-"

"Spike!"

Spike was awoken by the sound of Twilight calling him. He looked up to find Twilight up already and moving about downstairs. She looked up to see Spike staring down at him with an angry look on his face.

"Get up, Spike. You've spent enough time sleeping. We have work to do you know." Twilight Sparkle said ignoring Spike's glare.

"All I needed was two more seconds, Twilight. You couldn't have woken me up a little later." Spike asked.

"Today is the day we dust the shelves, Spike. I always wake you up at eight o'clock. I have a very tight schedule today, and I can't move all these books myself." Twilight said removing a shelf load of books with magic.

"Can't you just use your magic?" Spike asked.

"Then I'd be too exhausted to do the actual dusting, Spike." Twilight said.

"I do all the dusting anyway." Spike mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Twilight said.

"I said I'm coming down." Spike lied as lumbered down the steps. He stretched his arms and joined Twilight in removing the books.

"So did you make a choice?" Twilight asked.

"No, I didn't." Spike said frustrated that Twilight had kept him from hearing Rock Smash's opinion. It probably wouldn't have mattered anyway. He couldn't let Rock Smash pick for him. He had to choose for himself in the end.

"Maybe you're thinking about it too hard." Twilight said causing Spike to look at her strangely.

"Last night, you were trying to create a personality profile so you could match me up and now I'm over thinking this." Spike said surprised at Twilight's complete turnaround.

"I may have been a victim of my own curiosity, but I think you already know who you want to choose."

"I've been stressing over this whole thing all night and you think I already know the answer." Spike said incredulously.

"Trust me, Spike. Now close your eyes." Twilight said as she turned around to face Spike.

"What?".

"Just trust me. I'm going to help you discover the answer." Spike didn't understand what she was getting at, but if it helped come to a conclusion, he was willing to try it.

"Okay." Spike said closing his eyes.

"Now I want you to imagine you're having a candlelit dinner for two. The table is covered in a fancy red cloth and two places are set as you take your place across from another chair."

"Okay." Spike said still not sure what was going on.

"There's somepony sitting across from you. It's a filly. You put your claws out and as you do she places her hooves. Spike! Put your claws out." Twilight ordered him. Spike placed his claws outward with his palms up. He felt Twilight place her hooves in his claws.

"Your hooves are kind of big for a filly." Spike joked. Twilight rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Alright, now what color are the hooves you're holding?" She asked.

"Umm…. Purple." Spike answered with his eyes shut.

"No, Spike! Are they white, yellow, or orange?"

"Pretty sure, they're purple."

"Come on, Spike! Get serious."

"Alright, I don't know." Spike said. He was starting to understand what Twilight was trying to do. It still seemed kind of silly, but maybe he could also have a little fun at Twilight's expense.

"Let's move on. I want you to imagine my mane. Tell me what it looks like."

"Pink… maybe."

"What's pink? Is it my hair or something in my hair?"

"Wait…now I see purple! It's a purple and pink mane."

"That's Sweetie Belle. Do you see Sweetie Belle, Spike?" Twilight asked excitedly.

"No, it's a darker shade of purple, but it's definitely a unicorn." Spike said mimicking her enthusiasm.

"Fascinating! It sounds like somepony else entirely. What else can you see?"

"She has purple eyes too. Wait a minute! I think I know who she is!" Spike said acting like he was having a revelation.

"Don't tell me! Let's see. Purple and pink mane, purple eyes, and she's a unicorn." Twilight's face fell as soon as she realized what he was doing.

"Spike." Twilight said flatly and without enthusiasm.

"Yes, Twilight." Spike said innocently as he opened his eyes.

"Are you describing me?"

"Yes, I am." Spike said with a wry smirk on his face.

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Spike. See if I help you anymore. You can just figure it on your own." Twilight said yanking her hooves away and going back to work. Spike started to laugh as Twilight walked away.

"Wait, I'm remembering some more stuff. She has a magic cutie mark and she's totally gullible." Spike said rolling on the floor. Suddenly a knock at the door interrupted Spike's merriment.

"Hey, Mr. Comedian. If you're not too busy cracking yourself up, could you get the door?" Twilight said angrily.

"Aww, don't be mad, Twi! It was just a joke." Spike said as he walked towards the door. He opened it to find the three fillies he had been thinking about all night. Spike nearly jumped as he realized it was them. He wasn't expecting them so soon.

"Hey, Spike. We didn't want to bother you so soon, but we were wondering if you came to a decision yet." Applebloom asked. Spike should have known they'd come by earlier than expected. They couldn't even wait for their cutie marks.

"Umm… Actually, I have." Spike said nervously. He didn't know why he said that but it just came out.

"Really?" Scootaloo asked.

"Who is it?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Spike felt cornered as all three fillies looked up at him with pleading eyes. He closed his eyes and decided to just blurt out the first name he thought of.

"Here goes nothing." Spike thought to himself as he prepared to answer.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: This is where the paths diverge. Who will he choose? Will the author ever stop with TwiSpike shipping? Tune in next time for all the answers.**


	5. Sweetie Belle Ending

Gem Girls

Green Gem Ending

"Sweetie Belle!" Spike blurted out. The filly jumped with joy as she heard Spike utter her name. She immediately leapt at Spike hugging him.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! I promise to be the best girlfriend ever!" She said squeezing him so hard that Spike could barely breathe.

"Umm, Sweetie Belle?" Spike nodded towards her friend who were trying to hide their own disappointment behind weak smiles.

"I'm really happy for you, Sweetie Belle." Scootaloo said looking away.

"Yeah, I think you two will be real happy together." Applebloom said trailing off at the end. The filly looked at her friends and felt kind of bad that she got picked.

"I'm-"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry, Sweetie Belle!" Scootaloo said as she interrupted her.

"Remember what we promised. We'd support each other, no matter what." Applebloom said seriously.

"But-"

"No buts, Sweetie Belle! If you apologize, it'll defeat the purpose of our promise. We all agreed there'd be no bad feelings between us no matter who Spike chose. If you apologize, it'll mean you feel bad about this and we don't want you to do that." The pegasus said encouraging her friend.

"That's right, Sweetie Belle! We want you to be happy. Take good care of her, Spike. I'll never forgive you if you hurt our friend." Applebloom said looking at Spike.

"R-Right!" Spike said saluting as she addressed him.

"Good! Come on, Appleboom. Let's give these two some privacy." Scootaloo said as she and Applebloom started to leave.

"Hold on a minute!" Sweetie Belle left Spike's side and embraced her friends.

"Thank you! Thank you for being such great friends." Sweetie Belle said crying as she hugged her friends.

"Don't mention it!" Scootaloo said returning the gesture.

"What are friends for?" Applebloom said hugging her back.

Spike watched as the three friends hugged each other. It was a sweet scene but something bothered him. He had no idea why he called out her name. It just came to him and he said it, but did that mean he liked Sweetie Belle or something else entirely.

"Hey, Spike. Is something wrong?" The filly asked him.

"No, I'm fine just thinking about some stuff. Do you want to do something later?"

"Let's go surprise, Rarity. She loves this kind of stuff." Spike swallowed hard at the thought of meeting Sweetie Belle's sister. Spike tried to think of a reason to not go, but he had brought up doing something later in the first place.

"Umm.. How about we do something else?"

"But I want you to be there when I tell Rarity. Please, it'll mean so much to me!" Sweetie Belle said making sad puppy dog eyes at Spike.

"I guess if it means that much to you." Spike relented. Sweetie Belle lunged at Spike hugging him. He was beginning to realize that out of the three of them Sweetie Belle was probably the most forthcoming when it came to displays of affection.

"Oh thanks, Spike! I just know Rarity's going to be so surprised."

"Yeah, I bet she will." Spike said half heartedly as he wondered what her reaction would entail. She could be anything from happy to upset. She might even be a little jealous. Spike instantly chastised himself for thinking such a thing.

"I can't let myself think about Rarity like that anymore. I'm with Sweetie Belle now." Spike thought to himself. He looked up to see Sweetie Belle staring at him with a worried look.

"Is everything okay? You looked so serious for a moment."

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking to myself." Spike waved a claw in front of his face dismissing her concern. Sweetie Belle wasn't convinced however. This was the second time Spike had spaced out with a serious look on his face and dismissed it as nothing. It was obvious to her that something was bothering him, but he wouldn't tell her about it.

"Well, I'll see you this evening, Sweetie Belle." Spike said.

"Come to Carousel Boutique as soon as you can. Bye, Spike." Sweetie Belle moved in close and gave Spike a peck on the cheek. The softness of her lips was absolutely incredible. Before she pulled back, she decided to leave Spike a message.

"If there's anything bothering you or on your mind, you can always tell me." She whispered into his ear.

"Thanks, Sweetie Belle. I-I'll keep that in mind. Bye." Spike said as he closed the door. He leaned against the wooden frame and placed a claw on his cheek. The soft coolness of Sweetie Belle's kiss lingered there a bit. Her words about telling her what was on his mind still ringing in his head.

"How do I tell her I used to be in love with her sister? Or that I don't even know why I picked her in the first place?" Spike wondered.

Spike went back to work helping Twilight dust the shelves. Twilight was giving him the silent treatment for his earlier joke. He didn't mind so much. He was too busy thinking to make any real conversation. Mostly about Rarity's reaction to the new relationship with her sister. He couldn't imagine outright hating the idea but being totally accepting of the idea wasn't exactly probable. If Sweetie Belle's reaction was anything to go by, it was nothing to worry about. Spike wasn't so sure though.

After the cleaning was done, Spike left the library and made his way to Rarity's boutique. The walk brought up memories of happier times when he would practically skip towards her shop in anticipation of basking in her mere presence. Now every step felt like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders as he marched to meet the mare who broke his heart and say I'm dating your little sister.

Spike made it to the door of the boutique and wondered if he should knock or something. Normally, he'd just walk in but would that seem presumptuous now that he was in a relationship with Sweetie Belle. He looked at the door for who knows how long until a voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"Excuse me, fella. You wouldn't happen to be Spike." The dragon turned around to see two ponies standing behind him. Their appearance was not the typical of Rarity's customers. Her clients were usually more stylish. The mustachioed white stallion was wearing a tropical shirt that would have made Rarity gag at such clashing colors. The pink unicorn standing next to her wearing a red shirt with a white collar that Rarity would have burned at the stake.

"Of course, he's Spike, you big goof. How many other dragons are there in Ponyville?" The mare said.

"Right you are, my little dumpling. It's nice to meet the little fella who's always helping our daughter out."

"It's no problem… Wait a second! Did you say daughter?" Spike asked incredulously. He'd always figure Rarity's parent were much like Canterlot nobility, refined ponies of exquisite tastes and sophistication. He'd have never guessed that the ponies who talked and dressed like the ones in front of him were Rarity's parents.

"You got that right! The misses and I did the deed and out popped Rarity nine months later."

"Don't take all the credit, Mr. Let's Get An Abortion."

"Hey, you were on board with the idea too, if I remember."

"I'd have done it too if you sprung for a decent doctor. Scrooge decided to take me to a mule working out of a back alley."

"Hey! He did good work before the royal guard arrested him for practicing without a license or any sort of actual training, but the princess over here wanted a unicorn to do it. Do you know how much a back alley abortion performed by a unicorn costs, son?" Spike slowly shook his head as he wondered how he was expected to know how much anything done in a back alley was supposed to cost.

"I tried to talk her down to an earth pony working out of his parents' basement, but wouldn't you know it by the time we finally decided she had entered her third trimester and it was too late. Best decision we never made seeing as she helped save the world and all."

"Oh, you! Anyhoo, we've probably talked your ear off enough. Let's all go inside." The pink mare said as she and her husband walked into the shop. Spike stood there in awe of what he just heard. The shock of it all was split between how casual they were about it and the actual information itself. The dragon couldn't believe these ponies were Rarity and Sweetie Belle's parents.

"Coming, Spike?" The mare asked holding the door.

"Yeah." Spike said walking in.

Rarity was using her sister as a model for a new dress when she heard the door opening. She turned around with her best smile preparing to greet the visitors. Her smile dropped however when she saw her parents walk in with Spike. She knew her parents and she certainly didn't want them talking to anyone she knew.

"Mother! Father! What are you doing with Spike?"

"Spike!" Sweetie Belle shouted as she ran towards him wearing a frilly, pink saddle. She immediately hugged him drawing looks from her family. Spike knew Sweetie Belle was excited and all being in what he assumed was her first relationship but he wished she wasn't so affectionate in a room full of her closest relatives.

"That's a mighty strong reaction for a friend, Sweetie." Her father said suspiciously.

"He's not just a friend, daddy. He's my boyfriend!" Sweetie Belle announced as she wrapped a forearm around his arm.

"Oh dear, aren't you a little young to be dating a dragon?" Her mother asked.

"She's too young to be dating period. I'm sorry, Sweetie Belle. You're going to have to break up with Rarity's little assistant there." Her father said putting his hoof down.

"Please, Daddy. Rarity will vouch for him. He's really nice." Sweetie Belle said looking to her sister for support.

"If Rarity agrees to it, I guess it's alright." Her mother said looking to her eldest daughter.

"Might I speak to Spike alone for a second?" Rarity asked her parents.

"I suppose it'll give us a chance to talk too. Come on, sweetie." The stallion said walking to the kitchen. Sweetie Belle didn't understand why Rarity had to talk to Spike. She had expected her sister's full support in this matter. She looked up at Spike who had that same worried expression on his face.

"Don't worry, Spike." She said releasing his arm and following her parents. She was beginning to suspect that something was going on between Rarity and Spike. Something that he didn't want her to know about.

Spike was now alone with the mare who had not only broken his heart but held his current relationship in her finely manicured hooves. Rarity waited until they were completely alone before speaking. Spike had to admit that the situation couldn't have gone any worse. He was extremely nervous as he faced the mare who had always been at the very center of his love life.

"Spike, I know how you feel about me." Rarity said dropping a bombshell on the dragon right away. Spike felt sad, confused, angry, and hurt. He wanted to curse the mare out for not telling him sooner.

"How long?" Spike asked.

"From the moment we first met, I had my suspicions. When you volunteered your services at my boutique, it was all but certain that you had fallen for me. I didn't want to confront your feelings directly so I waited and hoped you would eventually move on. It seems my wish was granted but I never suspected Sweetie Belle would be the one you chose. Tell me, Spike. What do you see in my little sister?" He was still angry at Rarity but her question weighed heavily on his mind. He could say any number of nice things about Sweetie Belle but none of them really described his feelings towards her.

"I can't say for sure what I see in Sweetie Belle. I had already given up on love when she confessed her feelings to me, but it was enough to change my mind and give it a shot. I can't say for sure what it is that I like about Sweetie Belle, but I know it's enough to make me want to try again….. after you."

Rarity remembered how dejected Spike was after their last excursion for gems. She remembered how happy he used to be about those trips but lately Spike began to smile less and less. She could tell he was starting to resent her more and more with each trip, but his assistance made it easier to collect gems without using her magic too much which in turned allow her to put more effort into making dresses. It was wrong, but it allowed her business to thrive when things got hectic. She wanted Spike to forgive her but not at the cost of her little sister. She needed to know one thing before she gave Spike permission to date Sweetie Belle.

"Spike… I feel awful about what happened between us, but I have one last question you must answer. Are you settling for my little sister?" Rarity asked. As bad as she felt about hurting him, she would not let her sister start a relationship with someone who didn't hold her above all else.

"The fact that Sweetie Belle is your sister wasn't the reason I chose her. I actually counted her relation to you as a negative in my mind when I made my decision. I didn't want to see you again after our last trip to get gems, and yet here I am, asking the mare who broke my heart to give me one more shot at love. So to answer your question, I'm not settling for anyone. I'm standing because I think Sweetie Belle is worth it." Spike spoke with a fire and conviction that Rarity had never seen from the tiny creature. To be honest, she found herself rather liking this side of Spike. He seemed like a totally different dragon. A dragon who was mature enough to take care of himself and maybe her little sister too.

"I see. I'm sorry if my question offended you, Spike. I had to be sure my little sister was in the right hooves, or claws in this case. Mother! Father! You can come back. I've made my decision." Rarity called out. Her family walked out of the kitchen laughing and smiling to her surprise.

"I just wanted to let you know that I think Spike will make a fine partner for Sweetie Belle."

"That's great, Rarity! We just got through giving this one the talk." Her father said patting the filly's mane. Rarity's demeanor made a complete three sixty at this news.

"You don't mean the talk you gave me when I started dating!" Rarity said with a look of absolute horror on her face.

"The one and the same. I'm so glad you still remember." Her mother said with a huge smile. Rarity walked over to her sister with a dire look on her face and put hoof on her shoulder.

"Listen to me, Sweetie Belle. I want you to forget everything you just heard. It's nothing you should've heard." Rarity said comforting the filly.

"What are you talking about Rarity? I liked it." Sweetie Belle said.

"I feel like I'm missing something. What'd you talk about?" Spike asked.

"Just the night we conceived our little Rarity here. It's our way of teaching the girls about sex. Isn't that right, Rarity?" Rarity sighed at her mother's comment.

"Honestly, I wish you both were more discrete about discussing such personal matter with a child. Did it ever occur to you that Sweetie Belle might be a little too young for such information?"

"Don't be such a fuddy duddy, Rarity. She's already taken an interest in boys. It's only natural that she know what to expect. Besides, we taught you and you turned out alright."

"That's different, mother. I was mature enough to know better." Rarity said.

"I'm mature too, Rarity. Mom says she's going to buy me birth control pills so Spike and I can be responsible. I can't wait to start being responsible with Spike." Sweetie Belle said batting her eyelashes at the young dragon.

"She can't be any worse than you were, Rarity. Why I remember our little Rarity was-"

"Let's not get into my past. I think it's time Spike went home anyway." Rarity said interrupting her father.

"Nonsense! We want to get to know the little guy. Spike, you wouldn't mind joining us for dinner? My wife's a mean cook."

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." Spike said accepting his offer.

"You haven't tried my mother's cooking." Rarity said.

After an animated evening of ribald stories of Rarity's youth and food that had the texture and toughness of gems without any of the taste, it was time to go. Spike had noticed that Sweetie Belle was pretty quiet during dinner. He had offered to walk Sweetie Belle home ahead of her parents and she jumped at the offer.

"Are you alright, Sweetie Belle?" Spike asked as they walked down the moonlit road.

"Spike, do you like my sister?" She asked. Spike stopped for a moment as Sweetie Belle looked at him.

"What makes you think I like your sister?"

"It just seemed strange that Rarity wasn't happy for me when she heard my news. It seemed like she was worried about it. I remembered all those times you helped her out and it seemed strange that you would hang out with Rarity all the time. I started to wonder why and I could only think of one reason she would be suspicious of me dating you. If you liked her, she wouldn't be happy that you tried to date me."

"You're right, Sweetie Belle. I used to have a crush on your sister." Spike told her as he turned to face her. She was smarter than he gave her credit for or maybe she just knew Rarity well enough to figure it all out. There was no point in hiding it now.

"You used to?"

"I liked her for awhile. Nothing ever came of it though." Spike explained. Sweetie Belle could see Spike relieving the memories as he seemed to look past her.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I thought it would upset you."

"That's silly, Spike. I told you to come to me with anything."

"You're not mad that I had a crush on Rarity?"

"Why would I be mad about that?"

"You're really something else, Sweetie Belle."

"I want you to promise me that you'll always tell me when something's bothering you."

"Okay, I promise." The filly shook her head at Spike's response.

"I don't want a regular promise."

"Do you want me to Pinkie Pie promise?" Spike guessed.

"I want a Sweetie Belle promise." The filly said taking a step towards him.

"What's a Sweetie Belle promise?" Spike got his answer when the filly planted her lips on his. His first kiss came as a surprise., but he enjoyed it nonetheless. It was worth experiencing the taste of that dreadful meal on her lips just to feel it.

"That's a Sweetie Belle promise. What do you think? I just came up with it." She giggled as she blushed from the heat of Spike's kiss.

"It's way better than a Pinkie Pie promise." Spike said. He and Sweetie Belle walked the rest of the way significantly closer. Sweetie Belle resting her head on Spike's shoulder as they walked together.

"Hey, Spike."

"Yeah."

"Do you think we'll be like my parents someday?" Spike didn't answer immediately. He just kept walking in silence.

"Spike, did you hear me?"

"It's a beautiful night out."

"Do you think we'll be like my parents?" Sweetie Belle asked again.

"Luna did a really good job. This is probably one of the best nights ever. Celestia did a good job for awhile but Luna just has that special something that makes her nights better."

"Spike! Answer my question."

"It's a really beautiful night for a walk."

"SPIKE!"


	6. Scootaloo's Ending

Gem Girls

The Girl known as Scootaloo

Purple Gem Ending

"Scootaloo!" Spike blurted out. The pegasus was almost too stunned to believe he called out her name.

"Did he just say my name?" She asked he friends in disbelief.

"Congrats, Scootaloo." Sweetie Belle said happily.

"I'm real happy for you there, Scootaloo." Applebloom said patting her friend on the back.

The pegasus didn't hear her friends though. She didn't expect this at all. The night before was spent convincing herself that Spike wouldn't pick her. She had told herself over and over again that she wouldn't be picked in an attempt to lessen the blow when it actually happened. Now there was no blow and Scootaloo was at a loss for what to do next.

"Are you alright, Scootaloo?" Spike asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little shocked that you picked me." Scootaloo admitted.

"It was kind of sudden, but you did ask me first." Spike pointed out.

"Right, I just…." Scootaloo looked down.

"What's wrong, Scootaloo? I thought you'd be happy." Sweetie Belle asked her.

"I am happy. I guess it just took me by surprise. I was so sure he'd pick either of you." Scootaloo smiled weakly.

"Buck up, girl. He picked you." Applebloom said shoving the pegasus into Spike. The dragon caught her by the shoulders as she stood in front of him. The two of them stared into each other's eyes before laughing and looking away.

"Are you guys alright…. with us?" Scootaloo asked her friends.

"Of course, we are." Applebloom nodded.

"We all knew he'd pick one of us. I'm just glad that one of us gets to be happy." Sweetie Belle said turning her head to secretly wipe a tear from her eye.

"Sweetie Belle…" Scootaloo said as she noticed the gesture.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I just got something in my eye. Come on, Applebloom." Sweetie Belle said walking away before Scootaloo could get a good look at her face.

"Don't worry about her, Scootaloo. I'll take care of her. See you around." Applebloom said before following Sweetie Belle.

"Is she going to be okay?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, she's just really emotional. She just needs some time." Scootaloo said. She knew this was hard for Sweetie Belle, but the filly would return to herself in no time at all.

"Okay, that's good. So do you want to do something later?" Spike asked rather nervously.

"Maybe we could hang out later. I'll stop by the library later. Ok?" Scootaloo asked rubbing her foreleg.

"Sure, I'll see you later." Spike said as he went into the library.

"Umm, Spike. Can I ask you a question first?" Scootaloo caught him just as he was about to close the door.

"It's fine with me. What do you want to know?"

"Why'd you pick me? I'm not as pretty as Sweetie Belle or Applebloom. I had convinced myself that I didn't have a chance up against them. I was so ready for you to say their names instead of mine that when you said mine it totally threw me for a loop. Even now I want to be happy that you chose me but I keep wondering why." Scootaloo expressed her concerns as Spike looked at her with a thoughtful expression.

"Since you put it that way, I wonder if I can choose again." Spike tapped his chin.

"Huh?" Scootaloo's expression turned from worry to full on panic.

"I'm kidding, Scootaloo. Relax!" Spike said quickly allaying her fears. The filly punched Spike in the arm rather hard for the foul joke.

"Ow! Is that how you treat your boyfriend who was trying to cheer you up?" Spike said rubbing his sore shoulder.

"Jerk!" Scootaloo said turning and walking away.

"Listen, I'm not sure why I picked you, but if I had to guess, it's because you're kind of like one of the guys. I can be myself around you without worrying too much about how I should act. I think that's why I chose you." Spike told her as she walked away.

"So you basically picked me because I'm a tomboy?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"So what am I not girly enough for you?" Scootaloo said getting angry.

"What are you getting mad for? That's a good thing. It's why I picked you. Cause you're so cool." Spike explained.

"I'm sorry. I don't see how my boyfriend thinking I'm not feminine enough is something I'm supposed to be happy about."

"Why are you making such a big deal about this?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm a girl!"

"I never said you weren't."

"Yeah, you did. Apparently, I'm just one of your guy friends who happens to have a vagina. How convenient for you." Scootaloo stormed off muttering something under her breath. Spike stood there with a confused look as he watched the pegasus leave.

"Ummm… What just happened?" Spike wondered aloud to himself.

Scootaloo stomped down the street voicing her displeasure at the fact that her own boyfriend didn't see her as feminine. She needed to do something to show Spike he was wrong. She needed to become more girly but she had no idea how to do such a thing. Luckily, she knew just the pony who could teach her how to be more ladylike.

Later

"Yep, nothing like a nap after a hard day's work." The pony stretched out lazily as Celestia's sun beamed down. One leg dangled over the edge of the cloud as she drifted off to sleep. The pegasus was about to find blissful slumber when a familiar voice called up to her.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash! I need your help." The mare groaned as she knew sleep would be nigh impossible now.

"Listen, Scootaloo. I'm not in the mood for flying lessons. Can we do this later or something?" Rainbow Dash said hoping the filly would leave.

"I'm not here for that. I need to become more feminine." The filly said causing Rainbow Dash to sit up and look at her.

"Excuse me?"

"I was wondering if you could teach me to be a little more girly."

"Why exactly do you want to be more girly?" Dash asked becoming more and more interested.

"I.. ummm… have a boyfriend." Scootaloo admitted. Rainbow Dash jumped off her cloud at this juicy tidbit and landed in front of the filly.

"Really, who is it?" The mare asked eagerly.

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise to help me."

"Alright, kid. I'll help you so who is it?" Rainbow Dash agreed.

"It's.. uhhh… Spike." Scootaloo revealed.

"Hold on a second! You're dating Spike and he accused you of not being ladylike enough. We're talking about the same Spike who wears a pink heart apron while baking cookies, goes to the spa, and helps Rarity make dresses, right? That's rich. He might have a point, half pint." Rainbow Dash laughed.

"Yeah, so can you help me already?" Scootaloo asked frustrated by her assessment.

"Alright, the answer is obvious. We just need to make you do all the girly stuff Spike does. Since you're already a girl, it should put you over the top enough to make Spike change his mind. When you show up wearing a fancy dress and smelling all fancy with a bunch of cookies, he'll have no choice but to admit you're the perfect girl. Come on, I know just where to start." Rainbow Dash said scooping up the filly and flying off.

Later that Evening

"I don't think this turned out how you expected, Rainbow Dash." The filly said looking over herself. She didn't feel comfortable with the results of Rainbow Dash's plan.

"Trust me, Scootaloo. Just knock on the door and do what we practiced." Rainbow Dash called out from afar. Scootaloo took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a few moments, the door was opened by Twilight Sparkle.

"Hey, Scoota- Whoa!" Twilight took a step back as she saw Scootaloo's new look. The filly was wearing a bright red skirt with an equally bright yellow saddle holding a tray of what looked like burnt mud on her back. The worst part about her new look was whatever perfume she was wearing. The strength of the smell made the mare's nose burn and her eyes water. She could only assume that Scootaloo took a bath in whatever it was.

"Hey, Twilight. Is Spike home?" Scootaloo asked. Twilight tried to keep a straight face but the smell was choking her.

"Ummm… I'll go get him." Twilight said quickly ducking back in and closing the door. The mare leaned against the door as she tried to catch her breath.

"Spike! Scootaloo's here." Twilight told the dragon who was sitting upstairs. The news lifted his spirits greatly. He was afraid Scootaloo wouldn't want see him again.

"Well, let her in. Why are you just standing there?" Spike asked excitedly.

"I think you should take a moment to prepare yourself before going outside, Spike. Maybe take a few deep breaths or wear sunglasses."

"What are you talking about, Twilight? If you're not going to let her in, I will." Twilight moved aside letting Spike open the door.

"Hey, Scootaloo….." Spike said as he laid eyes on his girlfriend. Unfortunately, he was nowhere near ready for her bright contrasting outfit and her overpowering perfume. He immediately put his claw over his nose before saying anything else.

"Hey, Spike! Guess what I made you?" Scootaloo reached around presenting a tray of what looked like charcoal. He could only guess what treats she had tried to make.

"Oh, they look really nice. You shouldn't have." Spike said taking the tray in his free claw.

"Go on. Try one. They're chocolate chip." Scootaloo said enthusiastically.

"Oh, they look great." Spike said taking his claw off his nose and grabbing one of the black bricks. He looked at it for a moment before popping it in his mouth. The treat crumbled almost immediately as Spike started tried to bite into it. Oddly enough, it wasn't as bad as it looked. As a matter of fact, they were quite delicious. It had a taste similar to rubies that Spike ate on occasion.

"Do you like them?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah, these are pretty good. Listen, Scootaloo. Why are you…" Spike didn't finish his statement as he dropped the tray of treats. He fell to one knee and looked up at Scootaloo who was saying something but it sounded so distorted that he couldn't make it out. The dragon felt an excruciating pain in his stomach before he finally collapsed to the ground entirely. As everything faded to black, he looked up at the filly who was shouting something with tears in her eyes.

Spike awoke to find himself in Twilight's bed. He looked around to see Scootaloo sleeping at the side of the bed with one of her hooves resting in his claw. Spike gripped the soft, warm hoof causing Scootaloo to stir from her slumber.

"Spike?" She said rubbing her eyes.

"Hey." Spike said feeling too weak to get up.

"You're awake! Thank Celestia!" Scootaloo said jumping forward to hug him tightly. Spike noticed that the clothes and perfume she was wearing earlier had disappeared.

"What's wrong, Scootaloo? You're acting like I almost died or something." Spike told her. Scootaloo started to sob as she hugged Spike.

"I'm sorry, Spike. I didn't know. I just wanted you to be the first one to try them. If I had known this would happen…." Scootaloo cried into Spike's chest. Spike stroked her mane trying to comfort her.

"It's okay, Scootaloo. I feel fine. I know you didn't do it on purpose."

"But it's not okay. I understand if you want to dump me. You were right. I'm not very feminine or girly. I can't even cook without putting someone into a coma."

"I was in a coma!" Spike said shocked by this new information.

"For two days." Scootaloo said sitting up.

"Wow! That was some brownie, huh?"

"It was supposed to be a cupcake." Scootaloo reluctantly admitted.

"Oh! Well, it doesn't matter to me. It never mattered. Why did you do all that stuff in the first place?" Spike asked.

"That's the stuff a girlfriend supposed to do. She's supposed to smell nice and dress pretty. I thought you'd like me more if I was like that."

"Listen, Scootaloo. Do you want to have to wear dresses and perfume every time you come to visit me?"

"Not really."

"Then don't. I want you to be yourself. I like you, Scootaloo. Bad cooking and all." Spike chuckled.

"So you don't want to break up?" Scootaloo asked.

"No way I'm letting you off that easy! The way I see it you owe me big time for this little incident and I plan on collecting." Spike joked.

"Well, consider this your first payment." The filly leaned in and gave him a soft, yet firm kiss. Spike could feel the tender, warmth of her lips as she pressed down against his own. As she pulled back, Spike looked into her purple eyes and smiled thinking he couldn't imagine a more beautiful pony.

"That's definitely a start, but there is one more thing I was hoping you could do." Spike whispered.

"Yeah, what's that?" Scootaloo asked playfully.

"Do you remember that outfit and perfume you had on?"

"Mm- hmm." Scootaloo nodded liking where this conversation was heading.

"Good, promise me you'll never wear that stuff again."

"You jerk! Rainbow Dash bought me that stuff." Scootaloo said jabbing him in the arm.

"Ow! I'm sorry, Scootaloo, but you looked absolutely ridiculous in that outfit and that perfume was way too strong. I could feel my nose hairs burning and I sneeze actual fire sometimes. Also we need to work on your cooking."

"Wait a minute! You just said you liked me just the way I was." Scootaloo said angrily.

"I do, but that doesn't mean we can't improve on a few things."

"Unbelievable! I can't believe I was about to sleep with you." The filly said jumping off the bed and storming off.

"What?! Hold on a second! I take it all back. You're perfect! Let's talk about this! Aww, come on!" Spike said giving chase.


	7. Applebloom's Ending

Gem Girls

Future Tense

Yellow Gem Ending

"Applebloom!" Spike blurted out.

"Really? You pick me." The filly said dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Spike said nervously.

"I'm really happy for you, Applebloom." Sweetie Belle said looking down.

"You two will make a great couple." Scootaloo commented as she tried to be happy for her friend.

"Thanks, girls. Are you guys going to be okay?" Applebloom said concerned about her friends.

"Yeah, we'll be alright. It had to be one of us, right?" Sweetie Belle said as she fought back her tears.

"Sweetie Belle.." Applebloom wanted to be happy but it was hard to see her friends so dejected.

"This is something to be happy about, Applebloom. We're happy for you." Scootaloo said trying to raise their spirits.

"I don't know if I can be happy. I mean I wanted to be with Spike, but I keep thinking about you two and it seems wrong." The earth filly admitted.

"Remember what we swore to each other, Applebloom. We'd support you no matter what. You have to keep up your end of the bargain now by being happy." Sweetie Belle told her.

"You're right! I got to be happy for all of us. Thanks, girls!" Applebloom said hugging her two friends.

"Come on, Sweetie Belle! Let's give these two some time to talk things over." Scootaloo said.

"Take care of Applebloom, Spike!" Sweetie Belle said as she waved goodbye.

"Okay!" Spike said nervously as the two of them were left alone.

"So I guess it's just us now." Applebloom said unsure of what to say or do next.

"Yeah…. So do you want to hang out later or something?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, I'd really like that." Applebloom said blushing.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few after hours after I'm done helping Twilight." Spike said scratching the back of his head.

"I guess I'll see you later then." Applebloom said dragging her hoof through the dirt.

"Umm… should we hug or something?" Spike wondered aloud.

"Yeah! I uhh…. mean if you want to." Applebloom said trying to play it cool. Spike opened his arms and was immediately embraced by the eager little filly.

"I'm really glad you picked me, Spike. I feel like this is the start of something real special." She whispered squeezing him.

"Me too." Spike whispered back as he returned her embrace.

Applebloom could finally feel good about being chosen as she left Spike to finish his work. She was still bummed that her friends didn't get picked, but she knew they would get over their disappointment and be as chummy as usual.

The filly ran home to let her family know the good news. Applejack and Big Macintosh were nowhere to be found, but Granny Smith could be found sitting on the porch taking her afternoon nap. The filly hopped onto the lap of the aging mare startling her from her slumber.

"Huh? Who? Wha?" She said looking around after being woken up.

"Guess what, granny! You'll never believe it!" Applebloom said bouncing up and down.

"Whoa there, kiddo! I'm not as young as I used to be. Why didn't you get down and tell me what all the fuss is about?" The elderly pony suggested. Applebloom slowly and carefully got down.

"I got a boyfriend, Granny. You'll never guess who!"

"Oh, that's nice, Applebloom! I'm sure he's a wonderful earth pony." Granny said as she started to nod off.

"He's not an earth pony. He's not even a pony. It's Spike!" Applebloom revealed.

"Oh, well enjoy it while it lasts, dear." Granny said as her eyelids started to fall.

"What do you mean while it lasts?" Applebloom asked curiously.

"Well, it's…." Granny Smith's head drooped as she started to snore mid sentence.

"Granny! Wake up!" Applebloom shouted.

"Huh? Hey there, kiddo! What's wrong?" Granny Smith said popping back up.

"You were telling me why you didn't expect me and Spike to last."

"You're dating, Spike! Good for you, sugarcube. Enjoy it while it lasts." Granny Smith yawned.

"That! Why'd you say that?" Applebloom said as Granny Smith started to nod off again.

"Just look… in the album marked…. Weddings." Granny Smith said as she fell asleep again. Applebloom didn't waste a moment trying to wake her up. Instead, she ran into the house and headed straight to Granny's room where an assortment of items far older than Big Mac were collected. She ran to the bookshelf and easily found the pink bound binder marked "Weddings".

"Let's see. Granny assumed my special somepony was an earth pony so that must have something to do with why she assumed Spike and her wouldn't last." Applebloom opened and after only a few pages she found out why Granny made that comment.

All the brides and grooms were earth ponies. She continued to flip through the pages as the realization of horrifying pattern started to dawn on her. Each page was a picture of a different couple being married and Applebloom searched them all looking for a horn or pair of wings but by the time she reached the last page she was practically devoid of hope.

"Everyone in my family married an earth pony." She said without any emotion. She should have realized it sooner. All those family reunions seemed like huge warning signs now. She had never once questioned why her family was entirely made up of earth ponies before. It was just the way it was. Now a horrifying pattern had shown itself.

"If everyone in my family married an earth pony, that means I'm going to marry an earth pony. That means…" Applebloom gulped as she dreaded voicing her own thoughts, "Spike and I are a doomed couple."

She was in tears as she started to wonder how their relationship would end. Would she break up with Spike or would he break up with her? Would some handsome earth pony catch her eye and cause her to question her relationship? She didn't know, but the idea that their relationship had an expiration date disturbed her deeply. Then another thought popped into her head.

What if Spike was meant to be with Scootaloo or Sweetie Belle? If one of them were in a relationship with Spike, it could probably go all the way. They wouldn't have to worry about their family history crushing any hope of a life with Spike. She began to think it was selfish of her to hold on to Spike when her friends had a much better chance of making him happy than she did. She realized what she had to do.

"Hey there, sugarcube. Why are you crying in Granny Smith's room?" Applejack said approaching her sister and putting a hoof on her shoulder. Applebloom wondered if she should tell her sister about her predicament. Maybe Applejack had gone through the same thing.

"Can I ask you question, sis?" Applebloom said wiping her eyes.

"Sure thing, darling. Go ahead and ask me anything." Applejack said pounding her chest proudly.

"Have you ever been in love with someone who wasn't an earth pony?" Applebloom asked causing Applejack to blush.

"Wh-Why in the hay would you ask such a question?" Applejack said nervously.

"I was going through this album after I told Granny Smith that Spike and I were going out." Applebloom explained.

"Oh, that's why you asked." The mare said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Why else would I ask?" Applejack tussled her mane lightly.

"No reason, sugarcube. You and Spike, huh? When'd that happen and why are you so down about it?" She said changing the subject.

"It was this morning, but I'm already thinking of breaking up with him." She said sadly.

"Now why in tarnation would you go and do a fool thing like that?"

"Cause of this." She said pointing to the album cover.

"Whoa there, darling! I think you and Spike are a little too young to be getting hitched."

"It's the stuff inside that got me down." Applebloom corrected her. Applejack flipped through the album looking for anything that might indicate why Applebloom had to break up with Spike but found nothing.

"I don't get it. It's just a bunch of wedding pictures. What's it got to do with you breaking up with Spike?"

"Don't you see their all earth ponies? Everypony in our family married an earth pony. That means I'm going to do it too and eventually break up with Spike. I might as well do it now." Applebloom sighed.

"Now where'd you ever get such a crazy idea?"

"Granny Smith told me."

"Aww shucks, Applebloom. Granny Smith is wise and all, but she gets stuck in her ways sometimes. The truth is every pony in this album chose to marry an earth pony. They didn't do it cause everyone in else in their family did. Now you got to make a choice, sis. You can go back to Spike and break up with him or you can take a chance and just see where it goes."

"But what if it doesn't work out?" The filly asked.

"I can't see into the future so I'm not to sure what'll happen between you two."

"Oh." Applebloom said looking down disappointed.

"But I do know this," Applejack said raising her chin, "If you break up with Spike now, you'll never know the answer."

Applebloom began to think about how much she liked Spike. She didn't know whether they would work out or not, but Applejack's words made her realize that she'd never know how good or bad things would be if she never tried. She liked him too much to just give up on him.

"You're right, sis. I just can't give up!" Applebloom hugged her sister.

"Attagirl! How about you help me getting supper ready?" Applejack asked her younger sibling.

"Supper? Is it that late! I'm supposed to be meeting Spike right now! Later, sis!" Applebloom said running off.

"Ask Spike if he'd like to come over for dinner!" Applejack shouted as her sister ran off.

Spike stood in front of the library with his arms crossed with his face set in an angry scowl. He looked up to see Celestia lowering the sun before looking down the road for the umpteenth time. He was about to give up all hope of Applebloom showing up when he spotted a familiar pink bow bobbing towards him off the horizon. He was anything but relieved to see Applebloom running up an hour late for their first date.

"Where have you been? You're over an hour late." Spike said with disapproving look on his face.

"I'm…. sorry." Applebloom said breathing heavily.

"If you're serious about this relationship thing, you're going to have to do better than that. I mean this is our first date ever and you're super late. I'm beginning to have some serious doubts about the future of this relationship." Spike said reminding her of the doubt that filled her mind earlier. She started to feel like things were already off to a horrible start, but she remembered Applejack's words and decided to not let this keep her down. She moved in close and wrapped her forelegs around Spike's neck. Spike's frown disappeared into a look of surprise as Applebloom moved in and planted a big kiss on his lips.

Spike felt his anger and frustration from being left waiting disappear as he felt Applebloom's sweet lips press themselves softly against his own. By the time she had pulled her lips away from his, Spike forgot why he was even mad at her in the first place. She was still close enough for Spike to feel her breath mingle with his own.

"I'll tell you what," Applebloom said bringing her left hoof to his chest. "Next time, I'm late you can decide how to punish me, kay?" She said staring into his big green eyes.

"Umm… okay?" Spike turned red as several ideas came to mind.

"So you want to come to my house for dinner? I want to introduce you." Applebloom said stepping back.

"Sure, but don't they already know me?" Spike said scratching the back of his head.

"I want to introduce you as my boyfriend, silly." Applebloom told him as they started the trek to her home.

"How is that any different?" Spike asked.

"I guess Big Macintosh might give you a hard time. He's kind of protective of me and Applejack." Applebloom told him. Spike gulped at the thought of a pony as big and strong as Applebloom's brother hassling him.

"Maybe it's a little too soon to be eating dinner with your family. It is our fist date after all." Spike said starting to sweat.

"It'll be fine, Spike. It's like you said. He already knows you." Applebloom said as she decided to push him from behind.

"Great." Spike said weakly as he worried more about his own future.

**A/N: I'm kind of up in the air as to whether or not I want to do an ending for Diamond Tiara. On the one hand, I already set it up as a clear possibility. On the other hand, I can't come up with an ending where I don't feel like Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle don't feel completely screwed. What do you guys think of a Diamond Ending?**


	8. Harem Ending

Gem Girls

Three Gems, One Dragon Ending

"I can't decide!" Spike admitted aloud to the dismay of the three fillies.

"Awww!" They all groaned.

"I've been really thinking hard about it though." Spike told them.

"When do you think you might be able to make a decision?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Soon.. I think." Spike said scratching his head.

"How soon? Like tomorrow?" Scootaloo was almost demanding in her tone.

"It'll be soon I promise."

"How close are you to making a decision?" Apple Bloom asked. All three fillies were leaning in intently awaiting an answer. Spike could practically feel their gazes as they pushed him for an answer he didn't have.

"What's that, Twilight? Alright, I'm coming." Spike shouted.

"I didn't hear anything." Scootaloo said.

"I got to go, but I will definitely have an answer soon!" Spike said quickly closing the door. The fillies were left there without any idea of when the dragon would come to a real decision.

"Soon? What does that even mean?" Scootaloo kicked the ground in frustration.

"Maybe we ought to just wait." Apple Bloom sighed.

"Yeah, we can't force him to choose." Sweetie Belle agreed. Scootaloo suddenly got a smile on her face as she started to slink away. Apple Bloom manage to catch the pegasus trying to tiptoe away though.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm… uhh… tired! Yeah, that's it!" Scootaloo let out an obviously over the top yawn as she continued to move away.

"It's barely ten o'clock in the morning. How could you be tired?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Can't a filly catch a little sleep around here without getting the third degree?

"We're sorry, Scootaloo." Apple Bloom sighed.

"Yeah, I think this situation with Spike just got us all riled up. Go ahead and take a nap. We'll go look for our cutie marks or something."

"I'll meet up with you later, ok?" Scootaloo said rushing away without waiting for an answer. The last thing on her mind was sleep. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were right about one thing. They couldn't force Spike to choose one of them, but that didn't she couldn't tip the scale in her favor a bit. The filly ran home unaware of the pair of suspicious watching her.

"For somepony who was yapping about being tired, she sure looks pretty spry." Apple Bloom pointed out as she watched Scootaloo run.

"Maybe she's just really sleepy and wants to get home as soon as possible."

"How many dead tired ponies who can break into a full sprint? She's up to something." Apple Bloom asked.

"Maybe she's really, really tired?" The unicorn said making Apple Bloom smack her forehead.

"I'm following her." Apple Bloom said giving chase.

"Wait for me!" Sweetie Belle shouted as she ran after her.

Later that day

"I can't believe you didn't pick yet." Twilight repeated for the billionth time since Spike told her.

"I couldn't make a decision. What's the big deal?" Spike said putting a book on the shelf.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders aren't known for being patient, Spike. If you don't choose soon, they're going to take matter into their own hooves."

"You're overreacting, Twi. It's not like they can force me to make a decision and I'm going to pick really soon anyway."

"For your sake, I hope you do. It's not going to be pretty if they get impatient."

"Come on, Twilight. What's the worse that could happen?" Spike waved off her concerns as there was a knock at the door. The two of them turned their heads to look at the door then each other.

"Are you expecting somepony?" Twilight asked.

"Maybe someone wants to check out a book?" Spike joked. No one except Twilight's friends ever checked out books. The rest of the town steered clear of the library, unless Pinkie Pie was throwing a party here.

"You're so funny I forgot to laugh." Twilight said walking towards the door. She opened it and found Scootaloo standing on her scooter with a bag in her mouth. She seemed to be looking behind her back as if being followed. As soon as she was done looking back, she hopped off her scooter and dropped the bag at the door.

"Is…. Spike…. here?" She said breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?"

"Spike… please." She insisted.

"Come in." Twilight ushered the filly in. The filly picked up her pouch and walked inside. Spike immediately spotted the new visitor as she entered.

"Scootaloo? What are you doing here?" Spike asked the exhausted filly who just put the bag on the ground and smiled.

"I just… wanted to…. give you something." She said pushing the present towards him. Spike opened it to find the purple gem he had given her inside.

"You're giving this back to me! I thought this meant a lot to you." He said shocked.

"It does. That's why I'm giving it back. I wanted to do something to let you know how I feel about you." Scootaloo said blushing. The weight of her gesture made Spike blush as well.

"Wow… I don't know what to say Scootaloo." Spike failed to find words that could adequately respond to her gift. Twilight could see an ulterior motive though.

"You don't have to do anything, Spike. It's just something I wanted to do for you."

"Thanks, Scootaloo. I appreciate it."

"I got to go, but I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later." He responded as she took her leave.

After Scootaloo left, Twilight looked at Spike who was staring at the gem. She could tell what Scootaloo was doing, but Spike was clearly oblivious to what was going on.

"You know what just happened?" The unicorn asked her assistant.

"Scootaloo gave me a gift."

"She's manipulating you, Spike. She gave you that gem so you'd pick her."

"What are you talking about? She gave this to me because she likes me. I still don't know who I'm going to pick."

"Think about it, Spike. Don't you feel sort of obligated to pick her now?"

"Well, I might be leaning towards her, but it's not like I feel obligated." Spike said unsure of his motivations. Twilight was about to continue but there was somepony knocking on the door again. Spike took the opportunity as a chance to escape Twilight's questions which was making him more stressed than he'd like to admit. As he opened the door, he found Sweetie Belle standing there with a familiar scent that made him completely miss the gift wrapped box on her back.

"Hey, Spike!" She giggled.

"Hey, Sweetie Belle. You smell so…. familiar." Spike said taking in that wonderful scent. Twilight on the other hoof was covering her nose from the scent which was extremely overpowering. She took a few steps back as the filly walked into the library.

"Hello, Twilight Sparkle."

"Hi, Sweetie Belle. Are you wearing perfume by any chance?" She asked backing away.

"I borrowed some from my sister. It's her favorite." Twilight wondered what her definition of some was as the smell played havoc with her ability to breathe.

"Mine too." A spellbound Spike told her.

"I'm glad you like it, Spike. I brought you something." Sweetie Belle said getting close enough to Spike that Twilight wondered how he could handle the scent.

"Really for me?" Spike said still holding the gem Scootaloo just gave him. He wrapped the gem in his tail in order to open the box. He opened the box to find the gem Sweetie Belle had given him the green gem he had given her.

"You're giving me this?" Spike said holding the green gem.

"Yep, I just wanted to let you know how special you are to me. Do you like it?" She asked.

"I love it, Sweetie Belle! Thanks!"

"I'm glad you like it! I have to go, but I'll see you later." Sweetie Belle hugged him. The smell of Sweetie Belle's perfume was burning Twilight's nose from across the room. The fact that Spike could hug her without gagging seemed impossible

"Bye!" Spike waved as she left.

Twilight took her time moving towards Spike as the scent lingered in the center of the room. He was now holding Sweetie Belle's gem in his claws and Scootaloo's in his tail. There was no way he couldn't see what was going on.

"You see what they're doing now, Spike?"

"They gave me gifts. So what? It's not going to affect my decision."

"How can you remain objective with so many variables?"

"I got this, Twilight. I am not going to be swayed by a couple of gems."

"I don't know. You seem pretty sweet on Sweetie Belle back there."

"It's just a gem." Spike said sniffing the remnants of perfume on the jewel.

"Yeah, that seems real objective." Twilight said unconvinced. A knock at the door cut the conversation and Spike's weird gem sniffing short.

"Do you want to get this one or should I?"

"It's obviously for you. Why should I get it?" Twilight asked annoyed.

"Geez, you don't have to be grouchy about it." Spike raised his claw to open the door when it burst open and knocked him on his tail. A stream of confetti burst forth as the visitor pounced on top of Spike.

"Happy Birthday, Spikey!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she pinned Spike to the ground.

"What are you talking about Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked.

"Everypony is giving Spike gems, right? So it must be some kind of weird dragon holiday?"

"Wait a second! How do you know Spike is getting gems?" Twilight asked.

"I saw Apple Bloom running home and I asked her, 'Why the rush, dashy pants?' She told me Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle are giving Spike gems and she had to run home to get hers before it was too late."

"It's not a weird dragon holiday, Pinkie. They're giving Spike gems because they like him."

"Of course, they do! Who doesn't like cute Spikey-Wikey?" Pinkie said picking him up and hugging him.

"It's a different kind of like, Pinkie." Spike said as Pinkie shook him back and forth. As Spike tried to explain to Pinkie, another visitor appeared at the door.

"Hello, is Spike here?" Apple Bloom announced.

"Hey, Apple Bloom! He's right here." Pinkie Pie said putting the dizzy dragon on the ground. Spike stumbled forward dropping the other two gems in front of Apple Bloom.

"Oh," The filly said watching the gems clatter on the floor. Spike quickly picked the gems up. One in each claw and stuck them behind his back. The damage was already done as he faced a distraught filly.

"Apple Bloom, it's not what you think!" Spike cried out as Apple Bloom ran away dropping a yellow gem as she fled. Spike looked down at the lone gem and sighed as he felt the weight of his actions crash around him. Spike picked up the gem and held all three in his claws once again. He knew what he had to do.

"I got to go, Twilight. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"I've made my decision. I just got to tell them who I picked." Spike said as he ran out the door.

"You could have told me who you picked first." Twilight sighed as Spike left.

"Is this part of the weird dragon holiday?" Pinkie Pie asked causing the unicorn to groan.

Spike ran to Sweet Apple Acres clutching the gems in his claws. His mind focused on his choice and what it would mean for everyone involved. The dragon only knew he had to settle things before they got completely out of hand. He reached his destination to find that all three fillies were there. All was not well at the Cutie Mark Crusader tree house as an argument was going on.

Spike walked up the ramp to the sound of accusations being thrown at each other. Apple Bloom accused Scootaloo of trying to steal Spike. Scootaloo claimed that she was only trying to help him decide and accused Apple Bloom of doing the same. Sweetie Belle claimed that they only did it because Scootaloo had done it without consulting either of them. Spike knocked on the door and announced his prescence.

"Hey, it's Spike. I wanted to talk to you guys." He said as the inside of the tree house went completely silent. He opened the door to see the three fillies standing against a different wall. The tension between them as they stood there was thick as they all focused on him.

"I wanted to give these back to you." Spike said holding out the stones.

"Why?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Because I've made my choice." The three fillies nearly pushed Spike out the door as they jumped forward.

"Who is it?" Scootaloo asked. Spike took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Yeah about that, I've decided not to pick anyone." Spike said quickly. It took a few seconds for the fillies to react.

"What!" They all shouted.

"I'm sorry, but I realize that the longer I make you wait that it's just going to make it harder on you. I don't want that."

"We can wait." Apple Bloom said desperately.

"Of course, we can. We're experts at waiting." Scootaloo added.

"We've been waiting for our cutie marks forever." Sweetie Belle said to the chagrin of her fellow crusaders.

"I'm sorry, girls, but I heard you fighting and I know the longer it takes me to decide that it's just going to make you more and more miserable. I don't want that and I don't think you want that either. Here, I want you to take these." He held out the gems to the fillies who just looked at them with sad expressions.

"Are you sure about this?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. We can still be friends, right?" Spike said with a forced smile. His gesture fell flat as Sweetie Belle started to cry.

"Please, Spike. It can't end like this. I don't care if you pick me but pick somepony. I could handle it if at least one of my friends was happy, but if we're all sad, it'll be for nothing." She said as her plea got the better of her friends. It wasn't long before all three fillies were crying.

"I don't care if you pick me either." Apple Bloom joined her friend.

"Yeah, I don't care who you pick either. I'd rather have at least one of us be happy than all of us miserable." Scootaloo said standing with her friends. Spike was touched by the display but he still couldn't bring himself to choose one of them.

"I'm sorry, but I still can't come to a decision. You're all so great that it's hard to pick. I wish I could choose one-"

"Wait a second! What if you didn't have to pick?" Apple Bloom said getting a idea.

"I don't get it." Spike said scratching his head.

"Huddle up, girls!" The earth pony said as the trio formed a circle keeping Spike out. The dragon's curiosity was short lived as the fillies broke their huddle and surrounded him with devious looks on their faces. Spike was more than a little nervous by their close proximity and smiling faces.

"You like all of us, right?" Scootaloo asked as she grabbed his right arm.

"Y-yeah, I g-g-guess." He stammered.

"And you can't pick because you want us all to be happy, right?" Sweetie Belle said wrapping herself around his left arm.

"Th-that's r-r-right." Spike gulped as the weight of two very cute and very soft fillies hanging off of him. To make things worse, Sweetie Belle's perfume still lingered a bit from earlier. The smell wasn't as strong anymore, but it was effective enough to make the dragon's blood rush. Apple Bloom stepped forward and placed her hoof on the flustered dragon's chest.

"What if there was a way you could make us all happy?" She said circling his rapidly beating heart.

"B-but I haven't even been with one pony before. I don't even know how three would work!"

"We've never been with anyone else either!" Scootaloo said tugging on his arm.

"Yeah, it'll be everyone's first time!" Sweetie Belle said excitedly pulling on him as well.

"I guess that's true. I got to say though that I wasn't expecting this when I came over. I'm not against the idea. I'm actually really excited about it." Spike said sweating a little bit.

"So you'll do it?" Apple Bloom asked. All three of them looked at him with eager looks in their faces.

"How could I say no? Of course, I'll do it." The dragon said causing the three of them to hug him.

"Yay, Spike's our boyfriend!" Sweetie Belle cheered.

"Wait a second! That's what you were asking? All three of you want to be my girlfriends at the same time!"

"What did you think we were asking?" Scootaloo asked as all three sets of eyes stared at him curious as to just what the dragon had in mind. Spike ducked out of the embrace and nervously fiddled his claws.

"Well, I thought we were going to… you know." Spike coughed before whimpering his answer. "Be together in a different way."

"What do you mean by 'together'?" Apple Bloom wondered aiming a suspicious glare directly him.

"Umm… have sex." He squeaked out.

"What kind of fillies do you take us for?" Scootaloo shouted.

"Yeah, we're supposed to throw ourselves at you because you wouldn't choose!" Apple Bloom told him off.

"I didn't say that." Spike spoke up in his defense.

"Some boyfriend you are! I don't know if I want some pervert to be the official Cutie Mark Crusader boyfriend." Sweetie Belle huffed.

"I'm sorry. It was stupid of me. Okay? Now will somepony tell me what the heck is the official Cutie Mark Crusader boyfriend is?"

"It was you until you thought we were all going to hop on you like a bunch of animals." Apple Bloom said turning her nose upward.

"Technically, we're all animals." Spike chuckled to the amusement of a very silent, hostile group of fillies. The dragon instantly dropped to his knees and clasped his claws together.

"I'm sorry, alright. Now will someone explain to me what I really agreed to?"

"Since you were too wishy-washy, we've decided to make it easy for you." Scootaloo said proudly.

"We've decided to share you. It was my idea." Apple Bloom told him.

"Share me?"

"Not like that either!" Sweetie Belle accusingly pointed a hoof at the dragon.

"I said I was sorry. So how is this relationship going to work?"

"We haven't worked out all the details, but we figure it's the only way you don't have to decide and everyone gets to be happy."

"I guess it really is the only option. Well, I'll do whatever it takes to make it work. You three mean a lot to me and I know if we try our hardest that we can make this work." Spike said putting his claw outward.

"That's so sweet!" Sweetie Belle said placing her hoof on his claw.

"It's kind of corny, but I still agree." Scootaloo said adding her hoof.

"We can definitely do this!" Apple Bloom said adding her hoof. The four of them were about to break when Sweetie Belle spoke up.

"Hold on a second! Shouldn't new couples kiss to celebrate? This seems like something we do all the time."

"Spike can't kiss all of us at the same time though." Apple Bloom told her.

"Who says we can't? I mean it's not like anything else about our relationship is exactly normal. I say we give it a shot." Scootaloo said.

"Well, Spike. What do you think?" Apple Bloom deferred to the dragon. Spike had never kissed anyone before, let alone three fillies at the same time. Sharing his first kiss with three different fillies seemed kind of strange but exciting.

"I'll do it, but how do we go about it?" Spike asked. Scootaloo had an idea of how to go about it.

"Don't pucker your lips, Spike. Two of us will take the corners and the last one will take the front. Since Apple Bloom is standing in front of Spike she'll take the front. I'll take the right and Sweetie Belle will take the left. Agreed?" Scootaloo issued her plans as if she were a general explaining a battle plan. The other fillies nodded as they removed their hooves and stepped towards Spike.

"Ready?" Scootaloo asked.

"As I'll ever be." Spike said before leaning forward and closing his eyes. It was few seconds before he felt their lips press against his own. It was a weird feeling at first having three sets of lips converge at his own but after he stopped thinking about it and relaxed, it was actually quite nice. It was like his lips were surrounded by warm, soft clouds. When they pulled away, Spike had to stop himself from slumping acting disappointed that it was over.

"That was interesting." Apple Bloom spoke up.

"Yeah, it was definitely something." Scootaloo said looking at the floor.

"What's wrong? Did I do something I shouldn't have?" Spike asked. Sweetie Belle decided to let Spike

"It's not you, Spike. It's just our lips kind of touched each other when we kissed you."

"Oh, I see. Did you.. uhh.. like it?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Scootaloo asked.

"I'm just curious is all. Aren't you guys a little curious? Maybe we should just relax and explore our curiosity together. " He said nervously.

"Spike!" Apple Bloom said as all three fillies glared at him.

"Now hear me out! Maybe we pair off and just see where things go." Spike chuckled.

"Get him!" Scootaloo said as all three fillies tried to pounce on the dragon. Spike barely managed to roll away as he opened the door.

"It was just a joke!" Spike said as he was chased by the three fillies.

The Next Day

"Why are we here, Twilight? I could be practicing a new trick right now. Scootaloo better have a really good reason for making me miss flight practice." Rainbow Dash said hovering above the ground with her hooves crossed.

"Sweetie Belle told me that she had something very important to tell me and that I should come to the library this afternoon. Do you have any idea how busy I am? Fleur de Lis has commissioned that I make a dress for her. Can you imagine what it will do for my business if somepony as beautiful as her wears one of my creations? I need to get back to my work immediately." Rarity said tossing her mane back.

"Come on, you two. Apple Bloom and her friends called us out here for a reason. The least we could do is give them a few moments of our time." Applejack said.

"Spike hasn't told me what's going on either. I'm just as in the dark about what this meeting is about as the rest of you, but Applejack is right. We should at least hear them out." Twilight told them.

"Umm… why are me and Pinkie Pie here?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know. Who invited you?" Twilight asked.

"Nopony invited us, silly. I decided to crash this party with Fluttershy." Pinkie Pie said putting a hoof around the yellow pegasus.

"I'm so sorry. I understand if you don't want me around." Fluttershy said. Twilight just sighed as she decided to let her stay.

"It's fine, Fluttershy. You can stay. Where are they?" Twilight said tapping her hoof impatiently. She knew this probably had something to do with Spike's decision but he never told her what it was. She was completely in the dark as to why Spike and the Cutie Mark Crusaders would call a meeting. As she wondered what could have happened between them, the four of them entered the library.

"There you are, Sweetie Belle. Could you hurry up and tell me what this is about?"

"Yeah, you invited us here and you aren't even here when we arrive. Not cool." Rainbow Dash said. Apple Bloom decided to explain their tardiness.

"I'm sorry. We were just deciding how to break the news. Go on, Spike. Tell them." The earth pony said pushing Spike forward.

"Do I have to?" Spike whined. The three fillies just glared at Spike making him turn to face the six mares.

"We're… uhhh…. kind of dating."

"You and Apple Bloom, huh? I wish you'd have run it by me sooner, but I know you'll do right by my sister." Applejack consented.

"Is that all? You dragged me away from practice to tell me about you and Apple Bloom!" Rainbow Dash complained.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"So you're dating Scootaloo? I guess that's kind of cool. Congratulations!" Rainbow Dash told them.

"No, that's not quite it either." Spike admitted.

"Are you perhaps courting my little Sweetie Belle, Spike? I think we have much to discuss should that be the case." Rarity said.

"Let me put it this way. You're all kind of right." Spike laughed nervously.

"What are you saying, Spike? You're not dating all three of them, are you?" Twilight asked.

"Umm… yes."

"What!" They all exclaimed.

"Oh my!" Fluttershy gasped.

"Whoo! This calls for a celebration." Pinkie Pie shouted.

"The hay it does! No sister of mine is going to share a boyfriend. Come on, Apple Bloom!" Applejack said grabbing her sister's hoof.

"I agree with Applejack for once. No sister of mine will be involved in a polygamous relationship! You're coming with me, young lady. I think it's time you and I had a long talk." Rarity ordered.

"They're right, Scootaloo! Let's bail. This whole thing is crazy." Rainbow Dash said scooping the filly up.

"I'm not going anywhere, Applejack." Apple Bloom said pulling away from her sister.

"You can't tell me what to do, Rarity." Sweetie Belle stomped her hoof.

"I'm not going anywhere, Dash." Scootaloo said jumping back to the ground.

"Yeah, we only told you so you wouldn't think Spike was cheating on us." Apple Bloom explained. The three mares turned their attention to Spike.

"I can't believe you would do such a thing, Spike." Rarity told him.

"I reckon I'm disappointed in you as well." Applejack shook her head at the dragon.

"Where do you get off tricking three innocent fillies into a some sort of weird relationship? I expected better of you, Spike." The pegasus said glaring at him.

"Um… excuse me?"

"Spike didn't trick us into anything. It was our idea!" Apple Bloom proclaimed.

"I can not believe what I'm hearing! Is this true, Sweetie Belle?" Rarity said appalled by this revelation.

"If I could just…"

"Yeah! I don't care what you think either. You can't keep us apart." She said hugging Spike's arm.

"You realize how crazy this is, Scootaloo! What are you going to do if Spike decides to dump one of you? Are the other two just going to keep dating him? What then?"

"I'd like to speak if that's…"

"If it happens, we'll deal with it. We'll talk it out, and if it doesn't, then it's not really a problem." Scootaloo shot back.

The arguments continued back and forth. The fillies fiercely rebutting their counterparts and their claims of foolish and reckless behavior on their part. Each side continued to bicker and it would have continued without end if not for one voice which spoke up and stopped the bickering.

"Excuse me! I'd like to speak! If that's okay with everyone, I mean." Flutteshy said shrinking back after raising her voice. All eyes were on the yellow pony with half her face hidden behind her mane.

"Go on, Fluttershy. You have something to say." Twilight said giving her the floor.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I support their relationship and you should too." She said looking to Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash.

"You can't be serious, Fluttershy." Rarity said shocked.

"What are you saying? We should just accept it." Rainbow Dash told her incredulous at the very idea.

"Didn't you accept the fact that Spike was dating Scootaloo earlier? What about you, Applejack? I could tell you were very accepting of Spike when it was just Apple Bloom." Fluttershy directed her attention to Applejack who was caught off guard.

"Th-that was different, Fluttershy. It was before I knew he was dating Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo too."

"And how is that any different?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, he'd be dating two other fillies for starters." Rainbow Dash commented.

"They've accepted that, and If they're happy, how can you be against it? Don't you think that matters above all else? That they're happy."

"Aw shucks, Fluttershy. I guess you got a point." Applejack admitted.

"As long as their cool with it, we can't be too mad about it. No matter how crazy it is." Rainbow Dash said rubbing her hoof in Scootaloo's mane.

"I suppose I'll go along with this, but if Spike should end up hurting my precious Sweetie Belle, he'll have me to deal with it." Rarity said giving Spike a glare that sent chills up his point. The three fillies converged on the pegasus and embraced her. All the while thanking her for her assistance in convincing everypony.

"It was no problem, girls. I'm just happy I could help." Fluttershy said.

"Whoo! Let's celebrate the new couple." Pinkie Pie shouted.

"I don't think four people in a relationship qualifies as a couple. What the hay do you call it anyway?" Applejack asked.

"I believe the proper term is harem. A relationship where several people devote themselves to one individual." Twilight explained.

"Speaking of which, you girls are only interested in Spike, right?" Rainbow Dash pondered aloud.

"We're not into each other if that's what you're implying. It's just because we like Spike." Scootaloo informed her.

"Too bad! Huh, Spike?" Rainbow Dash said nudging him.

"Tell me about it." Spike said earning evil looks from the three fillies. Everyone laughed as they celebrated the newfound union of the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike. Afterwards as the party winded down, he had to stay and clean up. Twilight wouldn't let him shirk his duties again like yesterday, but before the girls left, he stopped them.

"Hey, I was waiting for a good time to give you these, but I guess now is as good a time as any." Spike said catching them at the door, The dragon pulled the gems out from his back. This time they were polished with a gleaming sparkle with a white string threaded through a small, makeshift hole at the top of each one.

"I know they're not exactly the elements of harmony, but I figured I wanted to do something with them and I didn't want to eat them." Spike said a little ashamed of his gift. The last time he gave the gems to them he was breaking up with them. He wondered if they'd like it.

"They're beautiful, Spike." Sweetie Belle said looking at them.

"I think they look really cool." Scootaloo added.

You really like them?" Spike said surprised and glad things weren't awkward.

"Of course, we do! Could you do the honors?" Apple Bloom said as they all lowered their heads to receive Spike's gifts. Spike carefully placed each stone around their necks. The stones sat perfectly on their chest as they shined in the light.

"Spike, we have a lot of work to do from yesterday, and I'm not going to let you skip out again." Twilight shouted.

"Well, I better get back to work. I'll see you-" Spike was interrupted as each filly kissed him as they left.

"Bye, Spike!" They said waving to him as he just stood there with a goofy smile on his face until an abrupt call from inside broke his trance.

"Spike, we need to get back to work. Where are you?"

"I'm coming, Twilight." Spike sighed as he closed the door and walked back to the unicorn.

"Finally, we can get back to work. With all this love nonsense, we've got an entire day of lollygagging to make up for. Are you ready, Spike?"

"I guess." Spike slumped his shoulders. Twilight couldn't help but take notice of her number one assistant's lackluster attitude.

"Ugh! Just go already! I know you want to." The unicorn relented.

"Thanks, Twi. I'm going to work three times as hard tomorrow. I promise." He said as gave her a quick hug.

"Yeah, just don't get use to it. I have a lot of work to do and I can't have you running off constantly." She said as she watched him run after the trio. Something told her that this wouldn't be the last time Spike shirked his duties to hang out with the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

The End

**A/N: I did not like Season three's season finale. It felt like a rushed cheap effort for something that should have been much more drawn out. I don't want to blame the show, but it was a big part of why I haven't uploaded anything lately. I seriously considered turning in my brony card over this one episode. I know it sounds like I'm being sensitive, but this is the first time I've ever felt this betrayed by anything. I actually fear the coming of season four because I fear what corner or changes they might make in order to sell a bunch of toys. If they would press fast forward on Twilight becoming an alicorn, it means nothing is off limits. Nothing is forbidded, Everything is permitted in Equestria now. Be wary, people.**


End file.
